NON SOLO COLPA DELLE BOOZYE
by isina17
Summary: Come un gruppo di amiche per niente normali ma appartenenti a categorie di enti magici differenti trovano l' anima gemella tra: Conti, Veleni, Angeli, Vampiri, Demoni, Equivoci e Frecce d' Amore! E ovviamente...le Boozye Buzi Cosa sono? sorride dolcemente
1. Chapter 1

**PREMESSA**

Salve!

Non so per quale motivo abbiate deciso di leggere la mia Fan-Fik ma ne sono estasiata!

Significa moltissimo per me e spero che vi piaccia tanto quanto a me è piaciuto scriverla!

Non è la prima volta che scrivo una fan-fiction, ma è la prima volta che ne pubblico una su internet.

So che , in genere, non si dovrebbe mettere noi stessi e personaggi di manga diversi tutti insieme, ma non ho resistito! È molto più divertente così, e ho usato tutti i miei personaggi preferiti e le mie migliori amiche!

Per favore, se la leggete, lasciatemi un commento.

Mi interessano moltissimo le vostre opinioni, e le prenderò tutte in considerazione, nessuna esclusa.

Comunque, credo sarà inevitabile che alcuni di voi trovino particolarmente confusionale questa Fan-Fiction.

Dunque, le cose stanno così:

Il giorno in cui ho conosciuto Loyola, una delle mie migliori amiche, sono stata letteralmente catapultata (da lei) nel mondo dei **MANGA**.

Ora, io già guardavo, su Mtv, gli Anime veterani qui in Italia come **Ranma ½ **e **Inu Yasha**.

Poi, iniziai a guardare anche **Saiyuki**.

Capitò che proprio il giorno in cui la conobbi, dopo aver introdotto un discorso sul Signore degli Anelli (che entrambe amiamo alla follia) ad un certo punto iniziammo a parlare di Anime, ed io citai Saiyuki, senza sapere che la Loy aveva appena comprato il primo numero del manga, appena uscito.

Ovviamente io, che prima di quel giorno non avevo mai letto un giornalino se non quelli di Topolino quando ero piccola, persi completamente il cervello (che tra l' altro ho ancora da ritrovare) per il fumetto Nipponico.

Da quel momento sono diventata **fissata**….. E Dio solo sa quante serie manga ho iniziato a seguire.

In breve tempo non avevo più spazio in camera, e il mio portafoglio piangeva come un disperato.

Morale della favola: a forza di leggere tante serie differenti (sempre insieme a Loyola, con la quale poi discutevo di quello che leggevamo) trovai tantissimi personaggi che semplicemente adoravo.

Poi, iniziai anche a leggere delle Fan-Fik, ma solo basate sulla serie di Inu Yasha.

Alla fine mi venne voglia di scrivere…. E devo ammettere che mi diverto come una scema, anche perché il mio fine ultimo è quello di far ridere le mie migliori amiche con le scemate che finisco per fare loro fare.

Capito? Io mi immagino la mia avventura ideale e la scrivo….. Niente di più semplice….

Prendo i personaggi preferiti delle mie amiche (e mia sorella) e mi chiedo che cosa farebbero se veramente potessero starci insieme.

Bello no? Ma anche strano , lo ammetto.

E confusionale…parecchio.

Ma provate a leggerla, datemi una Chance, ne varrà la pena ! Promesso! E se proprio non vi piace, potete darmi dei consigli spiegandomi dove ho sbagliato e come posso migliorarla.

Non è la prima Fik che scrivo, ma è la prima che pubblico si Internet (fino ad ora mi sono solo limitata a farla leggere alle persone direttamente interessate.

**I PERSONAGGI**

Dunque, i personaggi che ho trafugato da alcune serie e da alcuni fumetti sono:

**BELIAL: **Satana dell' Ira in "Angel Sanctuary" di Kaory Yuki.

È un personaggio che io semplicemente adoro.

È sadica, spiritosa, sensuale, crudele e cattiva.

Che volevo di più! Lei comunque apparirà più tardi nella Fan Fik.

**KIRA:** Lucifero in "Angel Sanctuary di Kaori Yuki.

Ebbene sì! Ci voleva anche lui! Il cattivone per eccellenza… ma che pezzo di uomo.

**MICHAEL: **Arcangelo dominatore del quarto elemento (fuoco). Capo delle Potestà.

Lo amo. Punto. Badate, non è il mio personaggio preferito, (tossisce Sesshomaru tossisce)

Ma con lui posso giocare meglio quando scrivo la Fik.

Il suo carattere non cambia, l' unica cosa che lo differenzia dal personaggio nel manga è il contesto. Io ho preso il personaggio in sé, non l' ambiente in cui si trova originariamente.

**CAIN: **Conte Hargreaves in "God Child" di Kaori Yuki.

Ha il fascino dell' intellettuale. È ricco ed è intelligente…. Potevo chiedere di meglio?

(Vale lo stesso discorso riferito alla personalità che ho scritto per Michael.)

**FREY: **Lotis Master (mago) in "Alice 19th" di Yuu Watase.

Il biondo gasato della situazione…. Dio quanto è bello. E poi è molto carismatico…e buffo…

**GOJIO: **Mezzo demone in "Saiyuki" di Kazuya Minekura.

Anche lui è un bel personaggio dal carattere interessante.

**KOGAIJI:** Demone in "Saiyuki" di Kazuya Minekura.

Ci voleva Ko… anche lui è un bel personaggio.

**IO NON HO SCELTO QUESTI PERSONAGGI PERSONALMENTE (a parte Michael, Belial e Kira) MA SONO I PERSONAGGI PREFERITI DELLE MIE MIGLIORI AMICHE, DUNQUE HO ESAUDITO I LORO DESIDERI USANDO IL PERSONAGGIO CHE PREFERIVANO.**

Gli altri personaggi (MASCHI): **EROS **e **KREVEN (**si legge Kreiven) hanno una personalità immaginata da me, anche se Eros resta sempre legato al personaggio mitologico, Dio dell' Amore e Kreven resta un Vampiro come in Underworld.

Per quanto riguarda invece i personaggi femminili, sono tutte perone che esistono veramente e che sono ESATTAMENTE come vengono descritte… non un capello differente, e sono:

**GIANNA - GIULIA - ALEJANDRA**

Che io e le altre iniziammo scherzosamente a chiamare Boozye per gioco.

Il fatto è che per noi erano troppo strane per essere esseri umani normali, quindi dovevano essere qualcos' altro.. E il primo nome assurdo che ci è venuto in mente è stato BOOZYE (Buzi).

**LOYOLA - PAOLINA - ANA - ELISA**

Le guardiane delle Boozye e gli altri membri, oltre alle tre ragazze citate prima, che mancavano alla mia splendida compagnia di amiche.

Direi di avervi già annoiato abbastanza con la mia premessa… la teoria delle Boozye e cosa sono è spiegata all' interno del primo capitolo. (Questa teoria appartiene a me e alle mie amiche, è nata unicamente ed esclusivamente dalle nostre piccole menti contorte.. Non me la rubate o faccio un casino).

Allora grazie per la vostra pazienza e mi auguro che vi divertiate a leggere la mia storia!

Grazie.

Z.Z.

Ja Ne!


	2. 1 IL BUON GIORNO SI VEDE DAL MATTINO

HTML HEAD META HTTP-EQUIV"Content-Type" CONTENT"text/html; charsetwindows-1252"  
META NAME"Generator" CONTENT"Internet Assistant for Word Version 3.0"  
/HEAD BODY

BFONT FACE"Bell MT" SIZE5P IL BUON GIORNO SI VEDE DAL MATTINO/P /B/FONTFONT FACE"Bell MT"  
PEsiste un detto che dice/P P"il buon giorno si vede dal mattino", ebbene, non sapete quanto sia vero./P PÈ già difficile alzarsi la mattina sapendo che devi andare a scuola, ma svegliarsi al dolce suono delle grida del tuo migliore amico, deve essere veramente una tortura…./P P"Michael!"/P PUn ragazzo di 21 anni stava marciando deciso per il corridoio dell' appartamento che divideva con il suo migliore amico, verso la camera del sottoscritto./P P"Questa volta ti ammazzo, lo giuro!" continuò a gridare mentre apriva la porta./P P"Eros, ma sei impazzito?" un ragazzo che aveva l' aria di uno che piuttosto che dormire aveva passato la notte in bianco si era alzato con un salto dal letto./P PI suoi capelli rossi che normalmente erano lisci ma leggermente scompigliati, sembravano essere appena usciti da una lavatrice impazzita, il lato destro della maglietta nera del pigiama non c' era più, lasciando visibile il drago viola tatuato che iniziava dall' addome e terminava sulla sua guancia sinistra ed entrambi i cuscini erano dall' lato opposto del letto./P PAnche se visibilmente frastornato, il ragazzo guardò l' intruso in camera sua con occhi dorati che giuravano vendetta. Nessuno poteva disturbare in questo modo il suo sonno di bellezza./P PNonostante il suo aspetto che sembrava essersi momentaneamente ribellato, non perdeva comunque niente del proprio fascino e restava sempre molto attraente./P PAlto circa 1 metro e 85, aveva il fisico ben strutturato, ma non esageratamente palestrato./P PEra un bel ragazzo, ma nonostante il fatto che ne fosse consapevole, non si dava troppe arie./P PA meno che, ovviamente, non si trattasse di una buona scusa per attaccare briga con Eros, il suo migliore amico, con il quale da due anni divideva un piccolo appartamento vicino all' università che frequentavano insieme./P PErano sempre stati insieme, da quando erano piccoli./P PAll' inizio, la loro era stata un amicizia fondata su un desiderio costante di entrare in competizione l' uno con l' altro, ma con il tempo, e con il fatto che alla fine i loro compiti si erano rivelati essere molto diversi l' uno dall' altro, era solo rimasta la voglia di scherzare e di passare del tempo insieme. /P PEros aveva la sua stessa età, ma a parte la forte amicizia che li univa, restavano due ragazzi fisicamente e caratterialmente completamente diversi./P PEros aveva dei lineamenti molto più femminili, ma non eccessivamente, si notava subito che era un ragazzo nonostante il fatto che i lunghi capelli biondi avrebbero potuto non darlo a vedere./P PGli occhi azzurri gli davano un aria quasi reale, anche se l' atteggiamento non era certo quello di una persona che si sentiva superiore agli altri./P PAlle volte era anche troppo accondiscendente nei confronti delle persone che gli chiedevano aiuto./P PEra una persona molto sensibile, caratteristica fondamentale per il suo tipo di lavoro./P PAl contrario, Michael aveva una personalità molto più combattiva, tanto che a volte appariva arrogante… ok, molte volte appariva arrogante, ma era solo il suo modo per dimostrarsi meno insicuro, e per questo prendeva "di petto" le persone che, in qualche modo, potevano minacciare la sua autorità./P PAutorità che in fondo non poteva esercitare sugli altri, ma lui questo non lo capiva./P

P"Se sono impazzito? Ma ti sei visto allo specchio? Sembra che tu abbia appena infilato le dita in una presa della corrente!" lo prese in giro l' amico che si era fermato appoggiandosi sulla cornice della porta ed incrociando le braccia davanti al petto. /P PIndossava una maglietta a maniche lunghe bianca e un paio di Jeans chiari. /P PAi piedi aveva delle normali scarpe da ginnastica./P P"Quindi, mi avresti svegliato di Domenica mattina per commentare sul mio aspetto fisico?"/P PGli chiese Michael guardando l' amico con disprezzo./P P"Non solo" gli rispose adesso Eros con tono non più scherzoso ma freddo "sono venuto per commentare anche sulla tua salute mentale…vedi, non è Domenica, è Lunedì! E adesso alzati imbecille che facciamo tardi a lezione!" l' ultima parte praticamente urlandogliela./P PEros riuscì a trattenersi a fatica dal ridere alla reazione del suo amico, che prima lo aveva guardato con aria persa, poi aveva spalancato gli occhi, e infine si era letteralmente lanciato fuori dal letto, sbarazzandosi , nel processo, del resto della maglietta, e iniziando a vestirsi quasi alla velocità della luce./P P"Cavolo Eros, ma perché non mi hai svegliato prima?" gli chiese Michael che adesso stava tentando di mettersi le scarpe, correre in cucina, e preparare la sua borsa dei libri, tutto nello stesso momento./P P"Non sono mica tua mamma! E poi scusami, ma non eri tu quello che mi ha detto, cito testualmente: - entra in camera mia senza permesso e ti taglio le ali, prendi le mie cose senza permesso e ti taglio le ali, colpiscimi ancora con le tue frecce e ti taglio le ali, fregami la ragazza e ti taglio…." "Le ali, lo so." lo interruppe Michael che era riuscito a vestirsi discretamente e adesso era alla porta del suo appartamento./P P"No Mik…veramente non avevi detto che mi avresti tagliato le ali. Ma se preferisci quelle come alternativa, io non ho certo da obbiettare."/P P"Lasciamo fare Va….. Ma come fai a ricordarti esattamente le mie parole? Te le avrò dette il giorno che ci siamo trasferiti qui insieme, e sono passati 2 anni!"/P P"Tu non hai di che preoccuparti perché probabilmente ne sei sprovvisto, ma io tengo moltissimo ai miei gioielli di famiglia, così come qualunque vero uomo" gli rispose Eros uscendo dalla porta con atteggiamento arrogante ignorando completamente gli sguardi assassini che Michael gli stava lanciando./P P"No comment."/P P"Bravo Mik… no comment, e adesso andiamo che abbiamo solo 10 minuti per arrivare a scuola in tempo…"/P

P-------------------------------dall' altra parte del Campus un ora prima---------------------------------/P P"Loy! Dove hai messo il mio libro di Chimica!"/P P"L' hai prestato alla Z (soprannome di Elisa, si legge zi) non a me!"/P P"Loyola io non faccio chimica!"/P P"Oh.."/P P"Ana, hai visto il mio quaderno degli appunti?"/P P"è nel mio zaino"/P P"Che ci fa nel tuo zaino!"/P P"Ce lo hai messo tu!"/P P"No! Sennò non ti avrei chiesto dov' era!"/P P"Su, veloci che facciamo tardi!"/P PTre ragazze stavano correndo per l' appartamento come se fosse appena andato in fiamme mentre una quarta era tranquillamente seduta su uno dei divani del salottino./P PNon era un appartamento grandissimo, ma più che sufficiente per quattro ventenni che un anno prima erano state troppo eccitate all' idea di andare finalmente a vivere insieme per scegliere con cura il posto dove sarebbero dovute andare a finire. /P PCosì, avevano scelto di affittare insieme uno degli appartamenti disponibili all' interno del Campus dell' università./P PComunque non era certo piccolissimo, avevano due camere doppie, una cucina, due bagni e un salottino./P PLa divisione delle camere aveva fatto nascere una vera e propria guerra civile tra le quattro ragazze, ma una buona dose di ceffoni da parte di Ana era riuscita a sedare tutte le discordie e a trovare un metodo più diplomatico per dividere le stanze./P PCon metodo diplomatico intendo un Round di Monopoli in cui la vincitrice avrebbe avuto il diritto di scegliere come sistemarsi… anche se alla fine si erano coalizzate tutte contro Ana perché, nel caso in cui avesse potuto scegliere lei, sarebbero andate a finire tutte e tre a dormire sul divano./P P(Paolina vinse)/P PA dire tutta la verità, un bel lato positivo nel vivere tanto vicine alla scuola c' era, ed era quello di poter dormire (relativamente) fino a tardi./P PLoyola, Elisa e Paolina erano delle pigrone inguaribili. /P PPreferivano di gran lunga fare tardi la sera per poi alzarsi dopo pranzo piuttosto che uscire il pomeriggio e andare a letto presto./P PMa questo ritmo da vampire le avrebbe uccise prima o poi/P PAna, al contrario, poteva dormire solo 2 ore e sembrava la persona più riposata del mondo./P PElisa e Loyola attribuiscono questo suo lato ai geni che divide con le Boozye, festaiole inguaribili./P PAna aveva veramente un caratterino./P PEra sempre stata una persona molto difficile da avvicinare./P PNon era mai stata molto aperta a nuove amicizie, e questo l' aveva fatta sembrare come una persona scorbutica e poco socievole agli occhi di chi non la conosceva./P PIn realtà sarebbe capace di dare la vita per le proprie amiche (come tutte loro farebbero per lei del resto), il fatto è che si accontentava di quelle che già aveva. Ma se avesse voluto, non avrebbe fatto certo fatica a trovare tanti amici, sia per la sua simpatia che per la sua disponibilità./P PL' unico suo grande difetto, è quello di non essere molto, profonda, ma un tantino superficiale./P PAd esempio, non avrebbe mai guardato due volte un ragazzo senza un fisico particolarmente impressionante, e non si fermava davanti a Uniente/U per ottenere ciò che voleva./P PCome quella volta in cui volle pedinare un ragazzo che neanche conosceva, durante una gita scolastica a Parigi./P PAna, e con lei Elisa e Loyola che erano insieme alla ragazza, finirono per beccarsi una bella denuncia per molestie./P P A volte, però, l' attenzione era reciproca. Erano rare le occasioni in cui non veniva corrisposta, infondo era una bella ragazza, con capelli nero corvino lunghi fino all' altezza delle spalle e occhi quasi altrettanto scuri. /P PNon era comunque molto alta, raggiungeva circa il metro e 65, ma era bella così, e loro le volevano bene per come era./P PPaolina era esattamente l' opposto di Ana, che invece che apparire esuberante darebbe più l' impressione di essere una persona snob./P PSempre molto calcolata e attenta a non lasciarsi mai prendere dal momento, non era mai stata la prima a fare la prima mossa, ma aspettava che fossero gli alti a venire da lei./P PForse, era stato anche un po' il suo aspetto fisico a farla sembrare quasi irraggiungibile./P PLa pelle chiara, i capelli neri, lunghi fino ad oltre metà schiena, gli occhi marroni./P PIn tutta la sua vita non aveva mai indossato un paio di pantaloni, era molto calcolata anche nei movimenti. Se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto fare la modella, ma nonostante il suo bell' aspetto, aveva sempre voluto concentrarsi suolo studio, dimostrandosi una persona davvero dotata di grande intelligenza./P PSpesso Loyola ed Elisa si sono chieste come mai facesse a mantenere tutto il suo autocontrollo./P PPoi, un giorno, lo scoprirono… il suo unico punto debole…/P PLa crema di Whisky e il caffè; per un bicchiere dei quali venderebbe anche l' anima./P PEra comunque, sempre stata la migliore amica di Elisa, che aveva conosciuto quando avevano entrambe 3 anni./P PErano all' asilo, e visto che Elisa era piaciuta alla mamma di Paolina, avevano iniziato subito a stare insieme./P PPerché Elisa era piaciuta a sua mamma/P PPerché sembrava un angioletto dai capelli biondi e gli occhi verdi./P PLe cose non erano cambiate molto, aveva sempre i capelli biondi, lunghi e lisci, e aveva sempre gli occhi verdi, con una striscia marrone che tagliava l' occhio destro a metà./P PEra però cresciuta parecchio, diventando alta quasi 1 metro e 80./P PSi era dimostrata particolarmente dotata per l' arte./P PAdorava disegnare, e quando non aveva una matita in mano, è perché al posto suo c' era un libro./P PSi era rivelata anche abbastanza brillante nello studio, ma mai quanto Loyola./P PLoyola era un vero genio./P PParticolarmente brillante nelle materie scientifiche come Chimica e Matematica./P PSi erano conosciute per sbaglio, durante una gita in seconda Liceo./P PLoyola si trovava in Italia da quasi un anno, (trasferitasi lì perché suo padre era un militare) /P Pma essendo andata a finire in una classe in cui l' individuo migliore meritava solo di essere ghigliottinato, quando era stata costretta dai suoi genitori ad andare in gita, era finita in camera con Elisa e Ana, che però avrebbe raggiunto l' amica solo alcuni giorni dopo./P PDa lì, iniziando da un discorso sul Signore degli Anelli, erano diventate inseparabili./P PEra quasi impossibile non volerle bene./P PSi era dimostrata essere una persona dolce e sensibile, non aveva comunque paura di dire ciò che pensava, e per questo veniva rispettata./P PL' unico campo in cui, però era veramente insicura, era quello riguardante i ragazzi./P PAnche se infondo non aveva assolutamente motivo di preoccuparsi./P PEra veramente una bella ragazza, con i capelli castani, lunghi fino all' altezza delle spalle e gli occhi nocciola./P PRestava comunque sullo sportivo, al contrario della Pao che amava il classico./P PEra molto brava a fare Kik Boxing, che aveva iniziato a praticare insieme ad Ana./P PElisa e Paolina, invece, non amavano gli sport con il contatto fisico diretto./P PElisa erano ormai diversi anni che praticava Tiro con l' Arco, e Paolina aveva studiato danza da quando era solo una bambina./P

P /P P"Non posso crederci Pao, noi siamo in ritardissimo e tu sei lì tranquilla che ti bevi un caffè"/P PLa rimproverò Ana che con una scarpa in mano stava saltellando verso la porta dell' appartamento./P PIndossava una maglietta bianca, con dei Jeans chiari e una felpa bianca legata in vita./P PLe scarpe, o in questo caso la scarpa, era una normale scarpa da ginnastica argentata /P P"Esatto Pao! E poi come fai a non essere iperattiva? È già la terza tazza di caffè che bevi in mezzora, se ci fossi io al posto tuo, a quest' ora non riuscirei a stare ferma"/P PLoyola era appena uscita da camera sua vestita con una maglietta a maniche corte color crema, e un paio di pantaloni Beige, portando i libri in una borsa a tracolla./P P"Forza Pao, prendi la tua roba e andiamo.. Io ho lezione tra 10 minuti…accidenti…AAH!"/P PElisa aveva scaricato non con molta leggerezza lo zainetto di Paolina accanto a lei sul divano, ed era scattata, quasi correndo, in direzione della porta. Tanto che aveva inciampato sul famoso libro di chimica di Ana ed era finita per terra./P PIndossava una maglietta senza spalline celesta, con un paio di Jeans scuri e sandali blu./P PAnche lei aveva la borsa dei libri a tracolla./P P"Accidenti, oggi proprio non è la mia giornata… mi aiutate ad alzarmi?"/P PAna e Loyola la aiutarono a rimettersi in piedi, e fecero per uscire dalla porta quando notarono che l' altra loro amica, ancora non aveva fatto cenno di voler alzarsi dal divano./P PAgli sguardi inquisitori delle sue amiche, Paolina si alzò elegantemente dal divano, raccattò la sua borsa dei libri appoggiando la tazza di caffè sul tavolino del salotto, e si diresse con calma inaudita verso la porta dell' appartamento dove le sue tre amiche, adesso la stavano guardando come se, nel caso in cui fosse stata più lenta, sarebbero corse nuovamente dentro l' appartamento e l' avrebbero presa in collo./P P"Siete troppo agitate di mattina… vi offro la colazione, andiamo."/P PE non degnandole nemmeno di uno sguardo, iniziò a camminare giù per le scale./P PAll' inizio Loyola, Ana ed Elisa si guardarono negli occhi poi, corsero anche loro giù per le scale, dietro alla loro amica, ricordandosi che erano in ritardo./P P"Pao! Non puoi offrirci la colazione! Siamo in ritardo!" le ricordò Elisa che l' aveva raggiunta./P P"Avete provato a dare un occhiata ai vostri orologi prima di agitarvi come pazze?" le rispose Paolina che era uscita dalla palazzina e stava camminando tranquillamente in direzione di un bar sull' angolo dell' incrocio./P P"Certo che abbiamo guardato l' orologio, è partita la sveglia, e abbiamo visto che aveva suonato mezz' ora in ritardo! Per questo ci siamo "agitate come pazze" le rispose Ana che , come le altre, si stava arrabbiando perché non riusciva a capire dove l' amica voleva arrivare./P PQuesta volta, Paolina interruppe la sua marcia verso il bar per tirare su la manica della camicia e mostrare alle sue tre amiche l' ora che segnava il suo orologio./P P"Hai visto Pao! Anche il tuo orologio segna le 8..infatti dovremmo già essere a lez..LE OTTO!"/P P"Ma..ma..non è possibile! Quando ho guardato la mia sveglia, diceva che erano le 8 e mezza! Come fa ad essere ancora così presto?si sarà fermato il tuo orologio!" Loyola non riusciva a capire cosa era successo./P P"Mie care…" rispose loro Paolina che adesso le stava guardando con un sorriso che sapevano benissimo era più falso della bontà delle Boozye. /P P"Sono stanca di dovermi alzare sempre al suono degli urletti isterici di voi che siete in ritardo, quindi, ieri sera, ho mandato avanti di un ora le vostre sveglie… il che significa che abbiamo un po' di tempo prima di dover andare a lezione. Ora, avete due opzioni /P Paccettare il mio invito ad offrirvi la colazione, oppure mangiare a pranzo quello che cucino io"/P PA questo le tre ragazze fecero un passo indietro, coprendosi la bocca dallo shock a quello che poi aggiunse la loro amica: "per 2 settimane"./P PDopo di che, Paolina, si girò e tornò nuovamente a camminare in direzione del bar./P IP-non avrebbe mica il coraggio di farci mangiare quello che cucina per 2 settimane? Morirebbe anche lei!-/P /IPPensò Loyola mentre guardava la Pao che si stava allontanando./P P-Ipotremmo fare finta di voler andare a trovare i nostri genitori e sparire per alcuni giorni-/P /IPSi disse Ana che sperava di trovare una via d' uscita./P IP-ho sonno, ma non voglio morire-/I Ed Elisa si mise a camminare dietro la Pao con accanto le sue amiche./P P"Sarà una giornata molto lunga" dissero all' unisono, sospirando tutte e quattro./P

P-------------------------------ancora da un'altra parte del Campus-------------------------------------------/P

P"Ale, mi presti il tuo lucidalabbra?"/P P"Solo se mi lasci il tuo ombretto!"/P P"A me chi mi lascia usare un mascara?"/P P"C'è mica una matita nera che la mia è finita?"/P PLe tre Boozye si stavano accalcando l' una sopra l' altra per avere il monopolio dello specchio nel bagno, ma a parte questo, sembravano le ragazzine più felici del mondo, nonostante fossero in ritardo di 10 minuti, non avevano ancora preso i loro libri, questa mattina avevano dei Test d' ingresso e la sera prima avevano avuto la brillante idea di ubriacarsi e ,infine, avevano usato l' unico loro estintore per giocare un brutto scherzo al loro vicino d' appartamento altrimenti noto come "Il Pervertito"… il poveretto , al suo risveglio, avrebbe seguito la sua normale Routine mattiniera senza sapere che le tre Boozye gli avevano gentilmente sostituito il quasi vuoto recipiente di schiuma da barba, per uno bello peno -pieno sì, ma di schiuma di estintore- e tutto questo perché questo donnaiolo, sembrava provarci con tutte tranne che con le tre ragazzine./P PInsomma, adesso stavano uscendo tutte e tre dal loro appartamento per arrivare, come di consueto, in ritardo a lezione./P PQuesto sarebbe stato il loro primo anno all' università, anche se la scuola era cominciata già da due mesi./P PNon che fossero particolarmente brillanti, la carriera scolastica non era mai stata un vero e proprio problema per loro, ma non essendo ancora abbastanza grandi o abili per andare a lavorare definitivamente per Kira, avevano dovuto necessariamente iscriversi alla stessa Università delle rispettive sorelle, nonché guardiane, e continuare a vivere la loro vita in santa pace./P PSi…la Bloro/B vita era, effettivamente, l' unica che continuava a trascorrere in tranquillità perché l' episodio con il "pervertito" citato qua sopra, era stato solo uno dei tanti./P PA dire il vero, i problemi per Loyola, Ana , Paolina ed Elisa iniziarono molto prima dell' arrivo delle fanciulle all' università./P PQualche giorno dopo l' incontro tra Elisa e Loyola, alla fine della seconda liceo, le due ragazze avevano deciso di far incontrare anche le rispettive sorelline nella speranza che potesse nascere un amicizia./P PQuello che non potevano certo immaginare, era che sarebbe nato qualcosa di molto più grande di loro./P PEra iniziata come un uscita tranquilla, erano in un cinema all' aperto, ormai era estate, ed Elisa aveva invitato Paolina, Ana, e Loyola ad andare con lei e sua sorella./P POvviamente Loyola aveva approfittato dell' occasione per portare con se anche sua sorella Alejandra, e Gianna aveva chiamato la sua migliore amica, Giulia./P PNel momento in cui Gianna, Giulia ed Alejandra si salutarono, qualcosa cambiò./P PEra stato un po' come se il tempo si fosse fermato, e davanti a loro apparve Kira./P PPotete anche solo immaginare lo sconforto di 7 adolescenti che si vedono materializzare davanti agli occhi un uomo alto, dai capelli neri, lunghi, con i lineamenti rigidi, un espressione illeggibile in volto./P PLe informò, con voce fredda, tanto da far correre dei brividi sulla schiena a tutte, che una /P PProfezia riguardante la nascita di una nuova specie sperimentale di demoni si era compiuta con l' incontro delle tre ragazzine e, nel caso in cui avessero avuto bisogno di chiarimenti o di una guida, lasciò loro un cristallo che lo avrebbe invocato se avessero voluto./P POra, l' unica che in quel momento era stata capace di muoversi, forse perché vantava la presenza della caffeina di almeno 24 caffè nel corpo, era stata Paolina che, riluttante e spinta dalle altre, aveva preso l'oggetto dalle mani del demone./P PSubito dopo scomparve, lasciandole alla stregua di parole, anche da scambiare tra di loro./P PErano rimaste lì, bloccate, fino a quando il passaggio di un ragazzo, tutto pompato, aveva sbloccato a pieno Ana che, di conseguenza, aveva riportato tutte fuori dalla loro trance./P PAlla fine aveva concordato che sarebbe stato meglio dimenticare l' accaduto, probabilmente era solo uno stupido scherzo che qualche adolescente sadico aveva voluto giocare su di loro./P PCon il tempo, però, notarono alcuni cambiamenti./P POgni volta che diventavano particolarmente emotive, finiva per succedere qualcosa./P PGianna, Giulia e Alejandra finivano per trasformare un oggetto in un altro o l' esplosione di qualcosa (per fortuna mai qualcuno)./P PAna iniziò a fare sogni strani, molto più nitidi; alle volte, alcuni finivano persino per avverarsi./P PLoyola iniziò a sentire voci, quasi non riusciva più a dormire la sera./P PPaolina riceveva dei calci mentali ogni volta che qualcuno le mentiva, non che fosse in grado di capirlo al momento ma dopo due volte o tre riuscì a capire perché si sentiva tanto stressata./P PEd Elisa, durante uno dei suoi allenamenti nella palestra in cui faceva tiro con l' arco, fece esplodere uno dei centri con una freccia perché , in modo da poter centrare meglio il bersaglio, aveva immaginato di colpire la testa di un suo compagno di classe che quel giorno l' aveva fatta particolarmente arrabbiare./P PInsomma, alla fine erano rimaste terrorizzate./P PE per quanto la ritenessero una cosa ridicola, decisero di usare la chiamata del cristallo…o qualunque cosa fosse……/P PPer l' orrore di tutte, funzionò./P PApparve nuovamente Kira./P PQuesta volta fu molto più chiaro riguardo alla loro situazione./P PGianna, Giulia e Alejandra, per qualche strano scherzo del destino non erano altro che le Boozye della profezia, secondo la quale avrebbero dato vita ad una nuova generazione di demoni./P PEssendo, però, solo i primi esemplari di questa nuova "specie", avevano necessariamente bisogni di guardiani… e chi meglio delle proprie sorelle e di persone a loro altrettanto vicine/P PSiamo sinceri, chi non vorrebbe avere dei poteri magici/P PPer questo, una volta digerita completamente la notizia, le ragazze iniziarono ad accettare il loro ruolo./P PLe Boozye non fecero molta fatica ad abituarsi ai propri poteri dal momento in cui scoprirono che potevano trasformare semplici bottoni in accessori all' ultima moda e fare il lavaggio del cervello al proprio professore./P PInoltre, Kira fu molto più d' aiuto, addestrandole non personalmente ma indicando loro chi avrebbe potuto farlo per lui./P PCerto, all' inizio le domande erano molte, ma con il tempo divenne per loro quasi naturale convivere con i propri poteri/P PLe Boozye erano perfettamente a loro agio./P PAna, l' unica Boozye-Guard esistente, poteva controllare a volere le proprie visioni, diventando capace di bloccare i propri sensi per evitare di avere premonizioni, e se proprio ne riceveva una anche con una barriera alzata, voleva dire che era una cosa che doveva necessariamente vedere./P PIl nome Boozye-Guard era nato dal fatto che la ragazza, non era ne una Boozye, ne una Guard, ma prendeva le parti di uno o dell' altro gruppo a seconda del momento./P PA volte aiutava le Boozye a rendere la vita delle Guard (come quella di chiunque capitasse loro sotto tiro) un vero e proprio inferno, e a volte fiancheggiava le Guard nei momenti in cui la forza distruttiva delle bestiole andava arrestata./P PComunque, tra le tre guardiane (Loyola, Paolina ed Elisa) non c' era malcontento oltre al fatto che adesso dovevano esercitato un controllo quasi serrato sulle Boozye./P PPaolina non diventava più nervosa se qualcuno le mentiva e poteva lavorare tranquillamente sui suoi esperimenti (pozioni, antidoti…)./P PLoyola poteva comunicare con spiriti che si trovavano già nell' oltre tomba, come quelli che erano rimasti sospesi nel mondo dei vivi (potere molto utile se dovevano trovare informazioni su di una persona o un oggetto) ed Elisa poteva purificare demoni usando le mani o , all' occorrenza, frecce./P PAnche se all' inizio non riuscivano a capire perché era toccato proprio a loro ricevere questo "dono", come lo aveva introdotto Kira, con il tempo, oltre che ad apprezzare i propri poteri, videro il fatto che era toccato proprio alle loro sorelline come cosa positiva perché nonostante la maggior parte delle volte potessero sembrare come superficiali, cattive, sciocche, pazze……… infondo erano ragazze molto speciali./P PGianna è sempre stata molto sicura di se, senza però perdere la sua dolcezza e la sua sensibilità./P PAveva sempre avuto come sua eterna complice Giulia, che aveva conosciuto durante il suo primo giorno alle elementari./P PUna frase banale come "vuoi essere mia amica", detta da due bambine con le codine e i fiocchi nei capelli era stata l' inizio di un amicizia epica./P PDa quel giorno non si erano mai separate, anche se le liti ci sono state, ma Giulia era sempre stata accondiscendente nei confronti di Gianna, probabilmente per insicurezza./P PResta il fatto però che ogni volta che le due ragazze si trovino insieme, diventa praticamente impossibile non ridere./P PHanno una spensieratezza e una voglia di vivere davvero sorprendente./P PAlejandra è forse la più dolce delle tre, e anche quella con più voglia di divertirsi./P PTutto sommato, l' unico loro difetto, che poi si può rivelare dannoso sotto molti punti di vista, è quello di non essere molto mature; e anche per questo le Guard e Ana provarono con tutte le loro forze a convincerle a frequentare la loro stessa università./P PTanto per provare di ridurre al minimo i possibili danni che le Boozye avrebbero potuto causare./P PAlla fine era stato Kira a convincerle./P

PComunque, eravamo rimasti alle Boozye che stavano trotterellando allegramente verso la loro prima aula di lezione./P PTutte e tre indossavano una mini gonna rosa, di sfumature diverse, ma pur sempre rosa, una maglietta bianca con il colletto, e una giacchetta sempre rosa./P PIn spalla avevano una cartella con l' 1 delle sue capacità, impiegato per i libri, e il 99 rimanente, per trucchi, cambi di vestiti, e per le occasioni d' emergenza, scarpe con il tacco./P PAdesso indossavano semplicemente un paio di sandali bianchi legati alla caviglia./P PViste da dietro, potevano sembrare tutte e tre sorelle gemelle, avevano all' incirca, tutte la stessa altezza,e i capelli , tutte e tre, di un marrone scuro, anche se con tagli differenti/P PGianna li aveva corti appena sopra le spalle, riccioli./P PAlejandra poco più lunghi e lisci, e Giulia lungi fino a metà schiena e leggermente ondulati./P PGianna aveva gli occhi verdi, mentre Alejandra e Giulia, gli occhi color nocciola./P PDa lontano sembravano ragazzine normali, con i vizzi, le paure e i desideri di tutte le ragazze della loro età./P PEppure, il loro non sarebbe mai stato un futuro normale, come del resto quello delle loro guardiane, infatti il loro primo incontro non aveva fatto altro che dare inizio ad una reazione a catena che le avrebbe portate a vivere, tutte insieme, avventure inimmaginabili./P PTra le quali, la più grande che si possa vivere. /P PLa strada più difficile da percorrere, ma sulla quale, inevitabilmente, passiamo tutti./P PL' amore./P PChe fare se si incrocia una Boozye innamorata/P PSemplice… pregare, urlare e SCAPPARE./P

P /P P /P PJa Ne/P PZ.Z./P

P /P P---------------------------------------BCHIACCHERANDO-------------------------------------------------/P

PELISA/BWow...il primo capitolo è finito.../P

BPBOOZYE/Bin coro BELLO! BELLO! BELLO/P

BPELISA/B Davvero vi è piaciuto/P

BPBOOZYE/Bin coro BELLO! BELLO! BELLO/P

BPELISA/Ble scende una lacrima dalla commozione oh ragazze, mi fate felicissima! e io che pensavo che non ve ne importasse proprio nulla./P

BPANA/Bhem...Z... in effetti, non credo che a loro importi molto di questa storia./P

BPELISA/BMa cosa dici! sguardo indignato non vedi quanto dicono che è bello? vero mimme sorride alle Boozye è bello no/P

BPBOOZYE/Bin coro BELLO! BELLO! BELLO/P

BPELISA/Ble abbraccia vi amo tanto.../P

BPLOYOLA/BEly...ecco...non stanno parlando del capitolo...Ana ha ragione.../P

BPELISA/Bsguardo minaccioso in direzione di Ana e Loyola dovreste vergognarvi! siete solo gelose del fatto che le Boozye trovano bellissimo il mio-/P P viene interrotta dalle Boozye che le lanciano in viso una rivista di moda/P

BPBOOZYE/Biniziano a saltare in cerchio gettando fogli per aria Nuovo Catalogo di Gucci! Nuovo Catalogo di Gucci! Yaaaaaah/P

BPELISA/Bsguardo perso nel vuoto ...NO - COMMENT.../P

P /P P /P P /P P /P P /P P /P PREVISIONATA RIVISTA RIFATTA RISCRITTA/P/FONT/BODY /HTML 


	3. 2 SCOMMETTIAMO

HTML HEAD META HTTP-EQUIV"Content-Type" CONTENT"text/html; charsetwindows-1252"  
META NAME"Generator" CONTENT"Internet Assistant for Word Version 3.0"  
/HEAD BODY

BFONT FACE"Bell MT" SIZE5PA/N/FONTFONT FACE"Bell MT" Avevo promesso che quando sarei tornata dalla Spagna avrei aggiunto dei capitoli no? Ebbene, ecco il secondo! Faccio una premessa, i poteri che ho attribuito ad Ana, Loyola e Paolina, sono poteri che a loro piacerebbe avere oppure doti che già possiedono../P PAd esempio, Paolina riesce sempre a capire quando le sto' mentendo, e per questo, darle l' abilità di capire se una persona mente o meno, mi sembrava un idea simpatica. Ana invece una sera aveva fatto un sogno che il giorno dopo aveva finito per avverarsi…dunque il ruolo di "veggente" per lei è abbastanza adeguato. Loyola è veramente un genio per quanto riguarda la matematica e la chimica, invidio molto le sue capacità….e per quanto riguarda il suo ruolo di Itako, bi quello era un potere che a lei piaceva particolarmente. Ora, il personaggio di Elisa potrebbe sembrare pericolosamente simile a quello di Kagome (Preferisco dire che assomiglia a Kagome perché spero che Kikyo marcisca all' iferno SOLA) è perché, effettivamente, deve assomigliare a lei. Io faccio Tiro con l' arco, ed è uno sport che amo alla follia, dinque ho voluto dare a questo personaggio un potere che facesse riferimento allo sport che amo tanto…e l' unico che potere che sono riuscita a trovare è stato quello di Miko. Ok? Comunque, adesso vi lascio alla lettura…se volete… Besitos Z.Z./FONTFONT SIZE5 /P /FONTFONT FACE"Bell MT" SIZE5 P /P P /P P SCOMMETTIAMO/P /B/FONTFONT FACE"Bell MT"  
P"D'accordo… ricordatemi un po' perché ancora vi sopporto?"/P PIl Conte Cain Hargreaves stava discendendo le scalinate del piazzale frontale della sua Villa, in direzione di Michael ed Eros che lo stavano aspettando infondo al viale per dargli un passaggio fino a scuola./P PCain era il capo famiglia di un'antica casata nobiliare e, per questo, aveva vissuto per la maggior parte della sua vita isolato dagli altri. /P PI suoi genitori erano entrambi morti quando ancora era molto piccolo, ed era quindi cresciuto affiancato da tutori che ne facevano le veci./P PTuttavia nel momento in cui raggiunse l'età di 18 anni, non appena gli fu riconosciuto il titolo di Conte Hargreaves, e unico capofamiglia, decise di finire i suoi studi in una normale università piuttosto che continuare a studiare con degli insegnanti privati./P PEra stata in ogni caso un'impresa molto difficile per lui, essere accettato apertamente dagli altri. /P PEra cresciuto sempre solo, e non sapeva come relazionarsi con i suoi coetanei, visto che aveva passato tutta la sua vita circondato da persone più grandi di lui e che non mostravano mai nessuna confidenza negli altri, anche perché l'amicizia, in un ambiente aristocratico, era considerata una perdita di tempo. /P PInoltre, chiunque lo avesse incontrato, lo aveva preso per un ricco snob senza che nemmeno lo conoscesse bene. /P PPer peggiorare ulteriormente le cose dal punto di vista sociale, con il tempo si era guadagnato l'appellativo di "Conte dei Veleni" e questo perché aveva come Hobby, se così si può chiamare, quello di collezionare veleni./P POra, gli unici due pazzi che avrebbero potuto trovare interesse in una persona che secondo le voci doveva essere Snob, altezzosa, riservata, ricca, poco socievole e amante dei veleni, potevano essere solo Michael ed Eros./P PCerto, non si potrebbe neanche dire che loro sono normali… anzi… diciamo che se gli chiedeste se credono nella magia, vi risponderebbero senz'altro di si…. E questo perché sono entrambi tra le entità magiche più pure che esistono, anche se a vederli bene non si direbbe per niente./P PSono Angeli./P PMichael è destinato a diventare l'Arcangelo dominatore del quarto elemento, il fuoco, mentre Eros è il futuro capo dei Cherubini, dominatore dei due sentimenti umani fondamentali, l'Amore e l'Odio. (se serve a rendervi le cose più semplici, possiamo dire che Eros è una specie di Cupido. L'unica differenza è che, mentre Cupido è un Dio, Eros è un Angelo)./P PPerché ancora non sono gli effettivi padroni di questi loro poteri/P PÈ molto semplice/P PSappiamo che la vita, in tutti i sensi, non è altro che un cerchio senza fine./P POgni angelo, una volta concluso un cerchio vitale, si re-incarna per prendere parte a quello successivo./P POvviamente, la vita di un angelo è molto più lunga di quella di un essere umano normale, ed è per questo che in genere conducono un'esistenza solitaria, senza mai trovare qualcuno con cui passare tutta la loro vita./P PTra angeli non è possibile innamorarsi, ed amare un essere umano è una cosa altrettanto difficile./P PCosì quasi ogni cerchio vitale si chiude senza che si trovi il proprio o la propria compagna./P PMa solo un sentimento può permettere ad un angelo di raggiungere l'apice del proprio potenziale, ed è l'Amore per un'altra persona./P PCosì, gli angeli continuano a re-incarnarsi fino a quando non incontrano la loro sola e unica anima gemella, con la quale raggiungono l'immortalità./P PE con quella, la capacità di rendere immortali anche altre persone, in questo caso umane o semi-umane…non angeli che non hanno ancora trovato la propria anima gemella./P PIn ogni caso, sono pochi gli angeli non più trascendenti.. Molto pochi./P PAd ogni modo, il vero motivo per cui Michael ed Eros non sono ancora i legittimi custodi dei poteri a cui sono destinati è perché sono ancora Molto giovani, hanno entrambi appena 21 anni, sia in anni umani che in anni magici. (la velocità con cui crescono gli angeli, come per i demoni, diminuisce radicalmente una volta che hanno raggiunto le maggior'età)./P PInsomma, potremmo chiamare quest'arco di tempo in cui i nostri Angioletti ancora non hanno piena padronanza di questi poteri, un periodo di Tirocinio, durante il quale devono dimostrare di esserne degni./P PPer questo motivo, Michael, per dominare il potere del fuoco, ha bisogno di tenere al collo un ciondolo d'oro a forma di chiave, con al centro una piccola sfera contenente una fiamma, che non è altro che la sorgente dalla quale attinge il potere che adesso ha a disposizione./P PEros, invece, può già usare frecce d'Amore e d'Odio, ma con effetti differenti/P PFunzionano solo se le persone che vengono colpite provano già anche solo un piccolo quantitativo di Odio o di Amore reciproco, ed hanno una durata temporanea./P PAl contrario, le frecce "Ufficiali" creano, anche dal nulla questi due sentimenti verso un'altra persona, ed hanno durata permanente a meno che non ne si annulli l' effetto colpendo chi ha subito il primo attacco con una freccia di qualità opposte./P PNormalmente, gli angeli, a meno che non abbiano incarichi specifici da svolgere, non vivono sulla terra, ma diciamo che questi due hanno un caratterino molto particolare./P PSono più che decisi a diventare immortali, e per farlo, devono trovare la loro anima gemella./P PProprio per questo hanno deciso di trasferirsi sulla terra e frequentale una normale Università./P PEd è così che sono venuti a conoscenza di quell' asociale, antipatico, snob ,Conte dei Veleni./P PA dire il vero, avevano già sentito parlare di lui in cielo, e questo sempre per via del suo piccolo Hobby, che a quanto pare lo aveva portato a creare veleni capaci di ferire ed indebolire anche gli immortali./P PPer questo Michael ed Eros avevano pensato che sarebbe stato molto meglio avere una persona con le sue capacità come Amico piuttosto che come Nemico./P PE,sempre per questo, avevano scelto quella particolare università. /P PLo studio non è poi così importante per loro, anche perché non sarebbe di nessuna utilità ai loro fini. /P PQuindi l' avevano scelta perché era la stessa università del grande Cain Hargreaves./P PLe cose, però, non erano state facili da subito./P PNon si aspettavano certo che il famigerato Conte era un ragazzo della loro età così ambiguo./P PVisto da lontano può sembrare una persona fragile, ma a guardarlo negli occhi si cambia subito idea. /P PPer essere un ragazzo, si può dire che ha i capelli lunghi, all' altezza di almeno metà guancia, di un marrone scuro, quasi nero. Gli occhi sono verdi, con i riflessi dorati, unici./P PÈ alto quasi quanto Michael ed Eros, ma di corporatura più piccola. È comunque bellissimo./P PSempre composto e attento, è molto intelligente,e non si è montato la testa per il fatto di essere nobile, che tra l' altro, al nostro tempo, non significa essere niente di particolare./P PHa un atteggiamento distaccato, ed è anche molto fiero, tanto che a volte si comporta in modo arrogante, per questo non ammetterebbe mai di avere bisogno di amici./P PPer fortuna che Michael ed Eros non si sono lasciati intimidire da un paio di boccette avvelenate che il giovane conte aveva lanciato loro incontro e avevano continuato a pedinarlo ovunque andasse./P PAlla fine, Cain, si era talmente abituato alla loro presenza, che quasi non riusciva più a sopportare di stare solo a casa, e spesso, senza neanche accorgersene, si ritrovava all' appartamento dei due angeli con loro che già lo aspettavano. Inoltre, non ci aveva messo molto a capire che non erano umani, visto che anche i suoi veleni più potenti erano quasi inefficaci./P PA loro faceva più male l' impatto con la boccetta di vetro che il veleno stesso, e alla fine, avevano dovuto dirgli che erano angeli, o non l' avrebbe più finita./P PAdesso erano un trio quasi inseparabile… ignari che di lì a poco avrebbero trovato qualcun' altro in grado di tenerli occupati./P

PCain era arrivato alla macchina dei suoi due amici, con un atteggiamento non poco annoiato, visto che per l' ennesima volta erano in ritardo./P P"Si può sapere per quale motivo mi volete onorare con la vostra presenza sempre all' ultimo momento? Cos' è, volete che venga a svegliarvi io la mattina? Vi ricordereste di me per tutta la vita" Disse loro Cain con tono serio ma lascivo./P PI due angeli erano entrambi fuori dalla macchina, appoggiati sullo sportello destro anteriore, l' uno accanto all' altro./P P"Come Conte? Perché di mattina? Potresti venire la sera, avremmo più tempo.." gli rispose Michael, che voleva stare al gioco./P P"Si, ti piacerebbe…hai visto con chi hai a che fare? Prendi un appuntamento…"/P PDetto questo, si mossero per entrare in macchina, ancora ridendo./P P"Sentite, non so voi, ma non voglio fare tardi, quindi sarebbe meglio andare… tra l' altro, Cain, sai come guida Michael quando siamo di fretta, dovremmo darci una mossa.."/P P"Hey! Quando dovetti portarti d' emergenza al pronto soccorso perché il nostro caro Conte qui ti aveva rovesciato addosso un intero scaffale di fiale, non ti sei lamentato!"/P PProtestò Michael che era andato a sedersi al volante, mentre sia Cain che Eros si erano seduti sui sedili di dietro con le cinture allacciate e sguardi impauriti./P P"Forse non mi sono lamentato perché avevo perso conoscenza?"/P P"Ragazzi, lasciamo stare, comunque io continuo ad offrirvi la possibilità di venire a vivere qui da me, almeno possiamo farci accompagnare a scuola in Limousine, e poi non dovreste più pagare l' affitto di quel vostro appartamento, se così si può chiamare, sembra più una Tana vista da dentro…"/P P"Non so Cain, stare con te anche la notte… non credo che potresti resistermi.."/P P"Ok, piantatela, mi state spaventando"/P P"Tranquillo Eros, non te lo rubo…comunque siamo veramente in ritardo oggi… ditemi, avete fatto la nottata in bianco?" chiese loro Cain sempre con tono freddo ma facendo l' occhiolino a Michael dallo specchietto retrovisore./P P"Hai poco da scherzare, il nostro angelo della luce qui, era convinto che oggi fosse Domenica./P PTra l' altro, Mik, ora che ci penso, sembrava veramente che tu avessi passato la notte senza dormire…hai qualcosa da dirci?"/P P"Ma figuriamoci, ho dormito benissimo!"/P PEros lo guardò in modo scettico./P P"Si! L' ultima volta che non hai dormito bene, hai dato fuoco per sbaglio a due campetti da calcio, la sala del consiglio d' istituto, il laboratorio di informatica e la tua stessa macchina" gli elencò Eros con voce annoiata, quasi meccanica./P P"Complimenti mio caro angelo, non sapevo di questa tua disavventura, mi sono perso veramente un bello spettacolo" gli disse Cain molto divertito./P P"Zitto Conte, che l' anno scorso è scoppiata un epidemia in tutta l' università per uno dei tuoi esperimenti andati male" lo rimproverò Michael mentre sia Eros che Cain stavano ancora ridendo./P PAlle sue parole, però, Cain smise di ridere all' istante, aprendo e chiudendo la bocca come un pesce, senza sapere cosa dire./P P"Facciamo così" lo interruppe Eros "Michael, Tu mi lasci il tuo ciondolo così, per sicurezza, non puoi usare il tuo potere, e Cain non deve fare il sapientone a Chimica. Questo per un giorno. Oggi./P PChe ne dite?" /P PA questa sfida, i due ragazzi non sapevano cosa rispondere,e si guardarono negli occhi un po' titubanti. /P PEra una cosa abbastanza seria per Michael rinunciare al proprio potere per un giorno intero, e l' arroganza di Cain durante l' ora di Chimica era risaputa. Non perdeva certo l' occasione di dimostrare agli altri quanto fosse abile in quella materia, e in genere lasciava tutti a bocca aperta. /P PEros, notando l' insicurezza che mostravano i suoi amici, decise di movimentare un po' le cose per spingerli ad accettare./P P"Lasciamo stare và, capisco se siete troppo fifoni per accettare una piccola sfida di ventiquattro ore. BIsarà troppo difficile/B/I" gli disse, enfatizzando sull' ultima parte del discorso./P PA questo, ovviamente, l' ego dei due ragazzi si mise praticamente a strillare nella loro testa prendendoli a calci mentali, e ovviamente, quando l' ego chiama, l' arrogante risponde./P P"Accetto!" gli urlarono dietro i suoi due amici./P PCosì, Michael, si sfilò dal collo la catenina con la chiave, e la passò ad Eros./P P"Benissimo ragazzi miei!" disse loro Eros battendo le mani, adesso molto soddisfatto./P P"Ricordatevi, tu niente poteri, e tu, Cain, devi fare finta di essere un deficiente a Chimica per tutta la giornata."/P P-ISarà MOLTO divertente-/I si disse l' angelo, sicuro che oggi sarebbe stata una giornata MOLTO speciale. Senza sapere quanto avesse ragione./P P"Vabbé, siamo arrivati! Che orario avete? Così decidiamo dove e a che ora ci incontriamo."/P PChiese loro Michael, che preferiva non pensare alla stupidaggine che aveva appena fatto./P IP-è ovvio che lo ha fatto apposta-/I pensò -Ima non ho saputo resistere-/P /IP"Io ho 3 ore di Chimica e poi ,dopo la pausa pranzo,altri corsi a me completamente inutili, quindi non ricordo a che ora finisco… che ne dite di provare quella chiamata spirituale?"/P P"Ci riesci Cain? Sicuro? Nemmeno io finisco prima di oggi pomeriggio perché subito dopo pranzo vado ad allenarmi un po' al Club di "Tiro con l' Arco", ma possiamo incontrarci lì se vuoi, poi chiamiamo Michael" /P P"Ok ragazzi! Ci sentiamo più tardi!" E detto questo si diressero tutti e tre nella loro direzione./P PCain verso il laboratorio di Chimica, Michael verso l' aula di Storia ed Eros verso l' aula di Disegno./P P----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/P

P"Grazie Pao per averci offerto la colazione, ma la prossima volta potresti non svegliarci così presto?" chiese Loyola mentre lei, Paolina, Ana ed Elisa stavano uscendo fuori dal bar in direzione della loro università./P P"Allora, come torniamo a casa oggi? Ci troviamo lì?"/P P"No, io e Loyola abbiamo promesso alle Boozye che saremmo andate con loro a fare un po' di Shopping oggi pomeriggio. So che sanno essere tremende, ma sono pur sempre le nostre sorelle."/P P"Allora, a che ora ci rivediamo?"/P P"Non so, l' istruttore del club di Tiro con l' Arco è di nuovo malato, quindi lo devo sostituire./P PPenso che non avrò finito prima delle cinque."/P P"Ok, allora ci vediamo alla pausa pranzo e ne parliamo con calma insieme alle Boozye./P PHo già parlato con l' Ale e le ho detto di incontrarci a quell' ora. Se poi fanno le furbe, possiamo sempre percepirle con la Z, così fa qualcosa di utile tanto per cambiare"/P PLe disse Ana guardandola con un sorriso./P P"Oh, grazie, sono felice di sapere che almeno servo a qualcosa….."/P P"Figurati" le rispose l' amica con un cenno della mano, come per scansare il suo commento./P P"Allora, ragazze, ci vediamo più tardi!"/P PE anche le nostre ragazze si separarono per andare ognuna alla propria aula di lezione./P PElisa aveva due ore di Storia e una di scienze, per poi passare il resto della giornata, fino alle cinque, al Club./P PLoyola avrebbe avuto la sua prima lezione di Chimica nel corso superiore, visto che aveva passato tutti gli esami del corso del secondo anno con il massimo dei voti, l' avevano fatta passare, dopo soli due mesi, al corso del terzo anno./P PPaolina aveva, alla prima ora, Psicologia ed Ana, l' intera mattinata nell' aula di Disegno. /P

P /P P /P PJa Ne/P PZ.Z./P

/FONTFONT FACE"Bell MT" COLOR"#ff00ff"P /P P /P P /P UP/U/FONTA HREF"mailto:isina17yahoo.it"UFONT FACE"Bell MT" COLOR"#ff00ff"Se non avete capito nulla della spiegazione sulla re-incarnazione degli angeli soprastante, potete fare delle domande a quella sadica, malata di mente che non ha niente di meglio da fare che scrivere queste stupidaggini, Cliccando QUI./U/FONT/A/P/BODY /HTML 


	4. 3 IL PRIMO INCONTRO

HTML HEAD META HTTP-EQUIV"Content-Type" CONTENT"text/html; charsetwindows-1252"  
META NAME"Generator" CONTENT"Internet Assistant for Word Version 3.0"  
/HEAD BODY

BFONT FACE"Bell MT" SIZE5P /FONTFONT FACE"Bell MT" SIZE6IL PRIMO INCONTRO/P /B/FONTFONT FACE"Bell MT"P"Ti ammazzo, ti ammazzo, ti ammazzo"/P PGojio continuava a minacciare, sotto voce, l'amico che si trovava accanto a lui./P P"Perché ti ho ascoltato? Perché? Come se non mi mettessi nei guai già abbastanza da solo, dovevi per forza aiutarmi tu!"/P P"Su Gojio, non ti arrabbiare, hai perso una scommessa e adesso devi pagare la penitenza!"/P PGli rispose tranquillamente l'amico, che però si stava visibilmente trattenendo a stento dal ridere./P P"Si, ho capito, ma avresti potuto inventarti un altro tipo di penitenza, questo sarebbe troppo anche per Frey.."/P P"Guarda caro, che non sono io che ho pensato a questa penitenza, è stato Kira, e io non ci penserei affatto a disubbidirgli, del resto, hai fatto una scommessa con il diavolo, cos' atro ti saresti aspettato?"/P PE non sapete quanto avesse ragione, visto che Kira, non era altri che Lucifero in persona e i due ragazzi che stavano camminando lungo uno dei corridoi della scuola, diretti verso la loro prima aula di lezione, non erano altri che due demoni./P PSi conoscevano ormai da quando avevano 10 anni, ovvero quando entrambi avevano raggiunto l' età necessaria per iscriversi ad una specie di accademia per migliorare il proprio stile di combattimento e le proprie abilità./P PNon erano stati subito amici, forse perché erano entrambi convinti che sarebbero riusciti ad arrivare in alto senza l' aiuto di nessuno, ma più passava il tempo, e più dovevano fare affidamento l' uno sull' altro per superare con successo le varie prove imposte dalla scuola./P PL' unione fa la forza no/P PFinito il loro periodo all' accademia, proprio per l' affinità che si era creata tra di loro, avevano deciso di formare una squadra, e di continuare a lavorare insieme./P PDopo non molto tempo erano riusciti a mettersi in contatto con Kira, che alla fine aveva deciso di ingaggiarli per controllare persone da lui richieste./P PNegli ultimi due anni, avevano come priorità assoluta, quella di controllare tutte le mosse di Michael, suo fratello gemello./P PL' angelo, per qualche strana ragione, aveva deciso di trasferirsi sulla terra ed iscriversi ad una normale università, nella quale aveva appena iniziato il suo terzo anno di studi affiancato dalla sua fedele spalla destra, Eros./P POvviamente Kira, conoscendo suo fratello, capì che doveva esserci per forza un altro motivo, oltre a quello di migliorare la propria erudizione (perché ne aveva bisogno), che aveva spinto il suo gemello ad abbandonare il Paradiso e a trasferirsi sulla Terra./P PMa quale/P PEd ecco perché adesso Kogaiji e Gojio dovevano fare vita comune con gli altri studenti e controllare le mosse del giovane angelo, frequentando le sue stesse lezioni….nelle quali, comunque, loro stavano fallendo miseramente./P PComunque Kira aveva fatto bene ad affidare a loro quell' incarico perché, nonostante non apparissero molto professionali, erano comunque molto molto abili./P PIn combattimento, Kogaiji faceva affidamento sui propri poteri spirituali, mentre Gojio preferiva l' uso delle armi./P POvviamente per nascondere la loro natura demoniaca, entrambi usavano delle barriere spirituali./P PNon che avessero dei tratti fisici particolarmente ambigui nella loro forma demoniaca, ma Kogaiji aveva tre strisce rosse su ogni guance che gli avrebbero fatto attirare di gran lunga troppa attenzione…per non parlare poi delle orecchie a punta. Gojio comunque non era molto differente dalla sua forma umana, dove però preferiva portare i capelli corti che altrimenti, senza la barriera, tornavano lunghi oltre la metà schiena/P PPotete anche solo immaginare lo scompiglio se fossero entrati a scuola nella loro forma naturale./P

PMa adesso, sarebbero sembrati a chiunque come due ragazzi normali…o quasi…./P PPeccato però che le cose non erano certo come d'abitudine. /P PKogaiji ,con i capelli lunghi, di un rosso rubino, legati in due cose basse e gli occhi verdi, indossava un paio di pantaloni bianchi e una maglietta nera aderente. Gojio, che in genere indossava dei Jeans scuri e anche lui magliette aderenti, con i capelli, sempre rossi, tagliati corti, adesso era vestito con sandali azzurri, calze a rete, Mini-gonna di Jeans, maglietta a maniche lunghe, stretta, e con i capelli sciolti, che risultavano lunghi fino ad oltre la metà schiena perché si trovava nella sua forma demoniaca. In più, era truccato./P

P"In ogni caso, stai molto bene vestito così, ti dona molto!" continuò a prenderlo in giro Kogaiji, approfittando del fatto che il suo amico, conciato così, non poteva fargli assolutamente nulla./P P"Io la pianterei se fossi in te….Mamma mia quanto sono scomode queste calze, ma come fanno le ragazze a portarle?"/P P"Beh, Gojio, vista la posizione in cui ti trovi dovresti essere in grado di rispondere da solo a quella domanda…" e questa volta, non riuscendo più a trattenersi, si mise a ridere in faccia al suo amico./P PGojio non sapeva davvero cosa fare, da un lato, avrebbe voluto polverizzare all'istante Kogaiji che a mala pena si reggeva in piedi da quanto stava ridendo, e dall' altro, tornare al suo aspetto normale, avrebbe significato disubbidire a Kira, e nessuno riuscirebbe a cavarsela./P PL'unica che era riuscita ad uscire incolume dopo aver disubbidito a Kira era stata Belial, che però, sappiamo tutti, è non poco fuori di testa. Non voleva certo finire come lei./P P"Ma perché mi sono giocato la mia dignità, avresti dovuto fermarmi!" lo rimproverò Gojio quasi ringhiando al suo amico che stava piangendo dalle risate./P P"Scusami….è che…..è troppo buffo…HAHA!" Riuscì a dirgli a malapena Kogaiji che, appunto, stava ancora riprendendo./P P"Comunque Gojio, sai come si dice no? Sfortunato in gioco, fortunato in amore!" /P PA questo, Gojio, lo guardò con aria scettica, non che non avesse fortuna con le donne, ma ancora non aveva trovato quella giusta./P P"Si, magari fosse così facile…."/P PE proprio in quel momento, si scontrò con una altra persona in corridoio./P P----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/P

P"Sapete, l' altro giorno sono riuscita a copiare, pari pari, le scarpe n°12 della nuova collezione di Gucci!" /P P"Io sono riuscita a convincere il mio professore di Matematica che sul mio compito c' era scritto tre per tre e non tre e basta"/P P"Davvero? Io ancora non riesco a fare incantesimi sulle persone, a parte i capelli viola che ho fatto venire a quella poliziotta bruttissima che ieri voleva portarmi al distretto con lei per guida in stato di ebbrezza, cinture non allacciate, assenza di libretto di circolazione e patente scaduta."/P PLe tre Boozye stavano conversando allegramente per il corridoio, in cerca della loro aula./P P"Ma come Nanny (Soprannome di Gianna), non riesci a fare incantesimi sugli altri esseri umani? Eppure sei la più brava quando si tratta delle metamorfosi negli oggetti, strano"/P P"Ragazze!" disse loro Gianna sospirando, "non è che perché mi riesce trasformare una normale matita in uno dei nuovi ombretti di Chanel, mi riesce anche controllare le persone o cambiare il mio futuro."/P P"Ma hai provato a fare un po' di pratica?" insistette Alejandra./P P"Non è mica così facile, non basta mica dire…che so….BIAbra cadabra- Bibedi Igo, adesso fammi incontare un bel Figo./B/I" Gianna, ignara che la formula, avrebbe funzionato, ma a modo suo, mentre disse queste parole, fece affiorare un po' del suo potere, illuminandosi leggermente di rosa./P PAveva appena finito di dire la formula, inventata sul momento, e anche un po' scettica riguardo alle parole che aveva usato, quando andò a sbattere con qualcuno davanti a sé./P P----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/P

P-Ima chi è quel deficiente che non guarda dove va? Ora gliene dico quattro!-/P /IPPensò Gojio che era già abbastanza di cattivo umore, l' ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno, era qualcuno che gli venisse addosso in corridoio, specialmente quando si trovava in questo stato./P PNon appena però alzò gli occhi per poi insultare chi aveva davanti, gli insulti gli morirono in bocca./P PAveva, davanti a sé, una delle ragazze più belle che avesse mai visto, e per poco non iniziò quasi a sbavare, ignorando il fatto che era vestito da ragazza e che se qualcuno lo avesse visto, avrebbe fatto una figuraccia inaudita./P PPer fortuna che nessuno aveva fatto caso alla collisione di due ragazzi, e non c' erano stati danni./P P"Ah, scusami, non stavo guardando dove andavo!" si scusò la ragazza./P P"No, no!" la interruppe Gojio, che però si schiarì la gola e tornò a parlare con una falsa vocina da ragazza./P P"INo,no, non ti preoccupare, non stavo guardando dove andavo neanche io." /Ile disse, e si mise a ridere insieme alle altre tre ragazze./P P"come ti chiami?" Le chiese Giulia, socievole come sempre./P PPer un momento, il demone, si trovò nel panico,non aveva idea su che nome dire, non ci aveva pensato perché finché si trovava in questo stato, si era promesso di non rivolgere parola ad anima viva./P PSi guardò intorno freneticamente./P P"ICome mi chiamo?…hehe… io …ecco…mi chiamo…"/P /IPPoi, notò che una ragazza che stava passando, portava in mano un libro di chimica./P P"IChimica! Mi chiamo Chimica, ma le amiche mi chiamano Chim"/I rispose loro Gojio, ancora preoccupato perché era convinto che, dopo questa stupidaggine, l' avrebbero scoperto sicuramente./P PAl contrario delle sue aspettative, però, le tre ragazze, gli sorrisero ancora di più./P P"Ti chiami Chimica? Come quella cosa strana che studiano le persone noiose?" gli chiese Alejandra./P P"Ale, tua sorella studia chimica…" le ricordò Gianna con tono serio./P P"Lo so!" le rispose Alejandra come se fosse stata la cosa più scontata del mondo./P PNel vedere come le tre amiche si relazionavano tra di loro, Gojio constatò che probabilmente, anche se erano veramente belle, non erano molto intelligenti./P P-IProprio come piacciono a me-/I si disse osservandole attentamente./P PAveva trovato particolarmente interessante la ragazza di mezzo, della quale però, non aveva ben capito il nome./P PCome se gli stessero leggendo nella mente, subito le ragazze si presentarono./P P"Io sono Giulia" gli disse la ragazza che si trovava sulla sua sinistra./P P"Piacere Gianna" si presentò la ragazza centrale, stringendogli la mano./P P"Io sono Alejandra, ma mi chiamano Ale!" gli disse l' ultima allegramente, stingendogli anche lei la mano./P P"Che corso hai adesso?" gli chiese Gianna con una vocina dolce che per poco non lo fece ricominciare a sbavare./P P"Ivoi che corso avete/I" gli rispose invece Gojio, sperando di fare un bello scherzetto al suo amico Kogaiji, che aveva notato lo stava guardando con aria divertita./P P"Noi abbiamo il corso di cucina" gli rispose Alejandra. /P PIn quel momento, Gojio, decise di fare un bel sorriso al caro Ko che adesso lo guardava con aria un po' perplessa e non più divertita dalla sua posizione dietro lo scaffale./P P-IVuoi giocare bello? E va bene, giochiamo-/I pensò, sempre fissando il suo amico negli occhi./P P"IMa guardate che coincidenza/I" disse alle Boozye fingendosi sorpresa/o. (hehe….che situazione! O.o)/P P"IAnche io ho il corso di cucina!"/P /IPA questo, le tre ragazze, ignare di tutto, presero sotto braccio quella che per loro era la nuova amica Chimica, e si avviarono tutte insieme verso il laboratorio./P

PIntanto, mentre aveva luogo tutta questa scenetta, Kogaiji osservava tutto nascosto dietro uno scaffale lì vicino, in corridoio, così da godersi lo spettacolo. Non appena aveva visto con chi si era scontrato Gojio, Kogaiji si era subito nascosto così da non fare una figuraccia anche lui./P P-IMa guardalo, come si diverte-/I pensò Kogaiji osservando l' amico che si stava presentando alle ragazze./P P-IMa tanto, non durerà molto, tra poco lo scopriranno- /Icontinuò a pensare. Effettivamente, aveva voglia di farsi un'altra bella risata alle spese del suo migliore amico. /P PTuttavia, le cose non andarono esattamente come si aspettava./P PE gli venne un colpo quando vide Gojio fargli l' occhiolino e allontanarsi a braccetto con tre bellissime ragazze che erano convinte fosse anche lui una donna./P

P"Ko?"/P PKogaiji saltò quasi sopra lo scaffale dallo spavento e girandosi si trovò faccia a faccia con Frey che lo stava guardando un po' perplesso./P PFrey era un nuovo elemento che Kira aveva deciso di aggiungere al gruppo di pedinatori di Michael./P PSolo che, mentre Gojio e Kogaiji si occupavano di seguire le mosse dell' angelo a scuola, lui lo faceva al di fuori dell' università. Doveva comunque frequentare corsi alla scuola, anche se non gli stessi, perché quello doveva essere il suo punto di partenza, e Gojio e Kogaiji lo avrebbero informato degli spostamenti dell' angelo./P PTutto questo faceva parte di una strategia adottata da Kira per non far insospettire suo fratello./P PSe Michael avesse percepito un aura di natura demoniaca all' interno dell' università, frequentata da centinaia di altri studenti, si sarebbe certamente preoccupato di meno che se l' avesse percepita all' esterno./P POvviamente, i due demoni erano molto attenti a nascondere la propria natura ma gli imprevisti possono comunque capitare./P PPer questo era Frey a controllare Michael dopo la scuola, perché lui non era di natura demoniaca, ma si occupava di magia bianca./P PNon era molto potente, ma se Michael avesse percepito la sua aura, lo avrebbe riconosciuto come un essere potenzialmente buono, e non malefico. Non che Frey fosse malefico, ma essendo un po' materialista, aveva dedotto che lavorare per Lucifero gli conveniva di più./P PAdesso viveva vicino agli altri due demoni, che comunque non ci avevano messo molto ad accettarlo nel loro gruppo perché, essendo un ragazzo di bell' spetto, avevano deciso di usarlo per attirare le ragazze./P PEbbene si….erano particolarmente donnaioli tutti e tre. Ma presto, avrebbero trovato pane per i loro denti./P

P /P P"Non saranno affari miei, ma, cosa stavi facendo nascosto lì dietro?" gli chiese Frey guardando l' amico che, con una mano sul cuore, stava uscendo da dietro lo scaffale./P P"Ma nulla! Una stupida scommessa con Gojio.."/P P"Gojio?" gli chiese il ragazzo adesso incuriosito, guardandosi attorno " e dov' è ora?"/P P"Bella domanda! Guarda, è una storia buffissima… aspetta però, tu non hai lezione di cucina alla prima ora?"/P P"Beh, si, ma che c' entra con Gojio?"/P P"Vedrai..vedrai! Allora ci vediamo alla pausa pranzo eh! Ciao!"/P PE detto questo, Kogaiji si girò e se ne andò prima che Frey avesse il tempo di chiedergli chiarimenti./P PGuardando il suo amico che se ne andava, Frey, scrollò le spalle, non dando troppo peso al comportamento strano di Kogaiji, e se ne andò anche lui./P

P-----------------------10 minuti dopo nel laboratorio di cucina------------------------------/P

PGojio non si era mai divertito tanto./P PAdesso, vedeva il fatto di essersi dovuto vestire da ragazza, non più come una punizione, ma come una benedizione./P PChi l' avrebbe mai detto che sarebbe stata una cosa tanto piacevole/P PCerto, a nessuno sano di mente e con anche solo un minimo di mentalità maschile, avrebbe trovato il lato negativo nello stare schiacciato tra tre bellissime ragazze che gli stavano raccontando praticamente tutta la loro vita e che lo stavano riempiendo di attenzioni./P P"Allora gli ho detto….bla…bla…bla" continuò a parlare una di loro./P POvviamente il nostro demone non la stava neanche ascoltando./P P-IQuesto è proprio il paradiso-/I pensò guardandosi attorno./P PPoi, per poco non gli venne un colpo./P PFrey, il suo amico, si trovava ,da solo, proprio sul tavolino accanto a loro./P PInconsapevolmente, si era girato verso quelle che per lui erano 4 ragazze da urlo, quando avendo dato una bella occhiata alla nostra Chimica, per poco non si mise ad urlare sul serio, ma per motivi differenti./P PAdesso Frey, non la stava guardando più con interesse, ma , avendo riconosciuto il suo amico vestito da ragazza, adesso gli stava rivolgendo uno sguardo di puro orrore e Gojio, nel vederlo così turbato, si trattenne a stento dal ridere./P IP-ma guarda il pervertito quanto ci è rimasto male-/I /P PSi disse ,compiaciuto del fatto che Frey non si era ancora ripreso e lo stava guardando letteralmente a bocca aperta, tanto che Alejandra, che si trovava più vicina a Frey di tutte le altre, non aveva saputo resistere e gli aveva infilato in bocca un sedano, portandolo fuori dalla sua trance, e con il quale, per poco non si strozzò./P P-IHa! È rimasto senza parole! Lui che ha sempre la battuta pronta! Così impara il depravato-/P /IPContinuò a pensare Gojio che adesso rideva apertamente con le altre Boozye, ma per motivi completamente diversi./P P"Scusami" si scusò a stento l' Ale che ancora rideva./P P"Ma stavi lì a guardarci come se fossi ipnotizzato e non ho saputo resistere!"/P PFrey, che era tornato a respirare, nel sentire le sue parole, si riprese all' istante, e la guardò come se fosse diventato tutta una altra persona./P P"Perdonatemi, ma la vostra visione mi ha lasciato completamente alla stregua di parole degne di descrivervi, pensavo che creature così angeliche esistessero solo in cielo."/P PDisse loro con una voce vellutata e seducente accompagnando le sue parole con un sorrisino Sexy che lasciò il trio a bocca aperta./P PAdesso era il turno delle Boozye di rimanere senza parole. /P PEffettivamente, nessuno poteva biasimarle, Frey era veramente un ragazzo attraente e , apparentemente, molto sicuro di sé e carismatico./P PAveva i capelli biondi, un po' scompigliati, con una piccola treccia che scendeva dal lato destro del suo viso fino a sotto il mento./P PGli occhi azzurro ghiaccio davvero surreali, quasi come quelli di Eros, e un bel fisico, senza però eccedere nel classico ragazzo super-palestrato./P PIndossava un paio di Jeans larghi, neri, con una maglietta stretta, azzurra, a maniche lunghe, che non lasciava niente all' immaginazione./P PMentre le Boozye erano ancora occupate a fissarlo, Gojio, dalla sua posizione equivoca, rigirò gli occhi e sospirò./P P-IEcco che riparte, il solito Casanova-/P /IPIn effetti, Frey, si stava avvicinando verso l' Ale con passo felpato, e quando la ebbe raggiunta, le prese la mano, la baciò, e facendole l' occhiolino le disse con la sua solita voce sexy:/P P"Io sono Frey… tu come ti chiami angelo?"/P PA questo Gojio, per poco non si sentì male, e guardò sdegnato il suo amico, che ancora non aveva lasciato andare la mano di Alejandra./P P-ICosì impari, razza di travestito con il complesso di Lolita-/P /IPPensò Frey lanciando un occhiata veloce alla falsa ragazza che lo stava osservando./P PIl resto della mattinata, fino alla pausa pranzo, lo passarono in relativa tranquillità./P PGianna e Giulia non facevano più caso all' Ale che era troppo occupata a sbavare dietro a Frey, che sembrava corrisponderla in pieno./P PGojio si stava sforzando al massimo per non correre in bagno ogni volta che il suo amico apriva quella specie di boccaccia sdolcinata./P PE Frey si divertiva come un matto perché, da un lato aveva qualcosa con cui ricattare il suo amico a vita, e dall' altro aveva conosciuto la ragazza dei suoi sogni./P

P /P PJa Ne/P PZ.Z./P

P /P P--------------------------------------BCHIACCHERANDO/B------------------------------------/P

BPKOGAIJI/BZ, non è per criticare, ma io in questo capitolo non ci azzecco proprio nulla./P B PELISA/Bsospiro si, lo so, nemmeno a me è piaciuto molto. Però il meglio deve ancora venire! Vedrete che migliorerà/P

BPFREY/BA me è piaciuto. /P

BPGOJIO/BCerto! Non sei tu che ti sei dovuto vestire da donna! Con le calze a rete poi! Ma cosa ti è venuto in mente/P

BPELISA/B Beh…vedi…./P

BPGOJIO/BE poi ancora non ho beccato la ragazza! Non ne è valsa neanche la pena/P

BPELISA/Bsi, ma io non…../P

BPGOJIO/BE quell' intervento di Frey? Come ha fatto a riconoscermi/P

BPELISA/BBeh… siete amici, allora lui-/P

BPGOJIO/Binoltre va solo dietro ad Alejandra! Se è un pervertito, perché va solo dietro a lei/P

BPELISA/BSi, ho capito, ma la storia sennò…./P

BPGOJIO/BE un'altra cosa, questo passaggio non va bene perché--/P

BPKRACK/P /B PGojio cade a terra succhiandosi il pollice come un bambino/P

BPELISA/BOh… non ne potevo più…./P P scrolla le palle e prende dalla tasca un'altra boccetta di sonnifero presa da Cain facendola vedere a tutti/P PQualcuno ha qualche altra obbiezione/P

BPTUTTI/Bsi allontanano da lei scuotendo la testa NO…NO…./P

BPELISA/Bsorride dolcemente bene…. Andiamo pure avanti…./P

BPKOGAIJI/Bbisbigliando a Frey che caratterino eh/P

BPKRACK/P

P /P PAN/BDavvero questo capitolo non mi è piaciuto molto…. Credo che avrei potuto fare di meglio… pazienza, mi rifarò più in là…/P PUna cosa, volevo chiedere scusa alle persone che imbattendosi nella mia Fik, potrebbero rimanere offese perché ho usato personaggi di Anime o Manga che amano, ma che sembrano completamente diversi./P PIn realtà, se fate attenzione, non è veramente così./P PIl motivo per cui ho scelto quei personaggi, (oltre al fatto che sono quelli preferiti di altri personaggi nella Fik) è perché mi piace il loro carattere./P PQuindi sarei stupida a cambiarli/P PSi trovano solo in circostanze diverse, ma a mio parere sono molto simili al loro originale./P PPer quanto riguarda, invece, le personalità degli altri personaggi (Gianna, Giulia, Alejandra, Paolina, Loyola, Ana ed Elisa) loro corrispondono Besattamente/B a come sono nella realtà./P P(Leggendo alcuni capitoli successivi, in cui le loro personalità verranno fuori un po' più apertamente, lo hanno ammesso)/P PAllora, io ho finito di blaterare! Grazie per l' attenzione e continuate a leggere/P PBesitos Z.Z./P B P /P P /P P /P P /P P /P /B P /P/FONT/BODY /HTML 


	5. 4 IL CONTE DEI VELENI

HTML HEAD META HTTP-EQUIV"Content-Type" CONTENT"text/html; charsetwindows-1252"  
META NAME"Generator" CONTENT"Internet Assistant for Word Version 3.0"  
/HEAD BODY

BFONT FACE"Bell MT" SIZE5P PRESENTANDO: IL CONTE DEI VELENI/P /B/FONTFONT FACE"Bell MT"  
P"Che noia, ho tre ore di chimica e mi annoierò come un matto… anche perché il mio insegnante è un incompetente. In più, non ho un compagno di laboratorio perché sono tutti altrettanto incapaci."/P PCain era appena arrivato nel laboratorio di chimica con il suo solito atteggiamento negativo./P PCerto, chi avrebbe potuto biasimarlo visto che probabilmente era vero il fatto che fosse più intelligente del suo stesso professore./P PDiciamo che durante queste ore poteva concedersi un po' di svago../P PEra immerso nel suo mondo dove il suo attuale professore gli stava baciando i piedi e aveva vinto il nobel, quando si sentì appoggiare una mano sulla spalla attirando la sua attenzione./P PGuardando in alto, si trovò faccia a faccia con una ragazza veramente bella, che lo stava guardando con un sorriso altrettanto stupendo./P P-IChi sarà? Non l' ho mai vista? Magari ha sbagliato classe…-/IPensò mentre continuava a fissarla, e a quanto pare, la cosa era reciproca visto che anche lei lo stava guardando con altrettanto interesse./P

P---------------------------------------------10 minuti prima-----------------------------------------------------/P

PLoyola stava camminando lungo il corridoio che portava al suo nuovo laboratorio di chimica./P PEra molto contenta di essere passata al livello superiore, non solo perché avrebbe trovato le lezioni molto più interessanti, ma anche perché il suo -adesso- vecchio compagno di laboratorio era un cretino. (Un certo Lombardini che diceva che il ghiaccio sublimava e i criceti erano invertebrati)./P PSperava davvero che questa volta avrebbe trovato qualcuno più interessante, più intelligente e più abile con cui passare le sue ore di lezione./P PArrivata davanti alla porta del laboratorio, Loyola si fermò di colpo, quasi come se si fosse trovata davanti alla porta dell' Inferno./P P-IOk…ci siamo…speriamo bene và-/I E prendendo un bel respiro profondo,chiuse gli occhi, ed entrò./P PUna volta dall' altro lato, aprì gli occhi e si guardò intorno./P PIl professore non era ancora arrivato, ma l' aula era quasi al completo./P PPrendendo un altro bel respiro, iniziò a camminare tra i tavoli per vedere se trovava qualcuno che non aveva ancora un compagno./P PPeccato, però, che erano tutti già accoppiati./P IP-Avrei dovuto immaginarlo, la scuola è iniziata da due mesi. Vabbè, pazienza, mi metterò da sola infondo alla classe…..sempre meglio che stare in coppia con uno come il Lombardini, che crede di sapere tutto e poi ha il quoziente intellettivo di un sasso."/P /IPCosì, si avviò verso i tavoli che si trovavano infondo all' aula./P PUna volta arrivata alla fine dei tavoli, però, notò che nell' ultima fila c' era un ragazzo, apparentemente assorto nei suoi pensieri, completamente SOLO./P IP-Siiiiiii! È tardi, quindi, forse, non ha un compagno-/I sperò Loyola con tutta se stessa mentre camminava verso di lui a passo veloce./P PUna volta arrivatagli dietro, gli poggiò un a mano sulle spalle per attirare la sua attenzione./P PSubito, si girò verso di lei, e Loyola rimase affascinata./P PAveva gli occhi più incredibili che avesse mai visto, di un verde brillante ma con i riflessi dorati, erano unici, e senza rendersene conto, rimase lì, bloccata, a fissarlo./P PLui facendo lo stesso./P PDopo quasi due minuti in cui entrambi erano stra-imbambolati, una provetta indirizzata alla testa del Conte, lo portò fuori dalla sua trance./P PCain si girò di colpo quando fu colpito dalla fialetta di vetro, e per fortuna che non si era rotta./P PNon era la prima volta che succedeva, e per questo aveva chiesto a Michael di insegnargli come creare una barriera così da non farsi male se fosse successo di nuovo./P PAd ogni modo, dopo aver interrotto il contatto visivo, avevano entrambi ritrovato il dono della parola. Allo stesso momento./P P"Ecco…" iniziarono a parlare insieme, e dopo di questo, risero entrambi nervosamente./P PQuesta volta fu Loyola la prima a riprendersi, e porgendogli la mano si presentò./P P"Piacere, sono Loyola"/P PCain non esitò un secondo e le prese la mano, presentandosi a sua volta./P P"Io sono Cain, Cain Hargreaves, a cosa devo questo onore?"/P P"Bè, ho notato che non hai un compagno, io sono nuova in questo corso, magari possiamo fare coppia?" gli domandò Loyola guardandolo con un espressione da cucciolo abbandonato che avrebbe fatto cedere chiunque./P P-IChe faccio…accetto? Carina è carina, ma magari è un po' tonta…pazienza, al massimo vedrò di sbarazzarmene in qualche modo-/I Pensò Cain prima di accettare./P PLoyola, nel vedere che quel bellissimo ragazzo sarebbe stato il suo nuovo compagno di laboratorio, riuscì a trattenersi a stento dall' urlare./P P-IChe bello! Che bello! Alla faccia delle Boozye! Però, magari è solo bello e nient' altro- /Ipiù Loyola pensava, e più si buttava giù di morale. /P IP-Oddio, magari c' era un motivo se era infondo all' aula….probabilmente è la bella copia del Lombardini! Oh no! Devo fuggire! Come faccio! È già un miracolo se con tutto il tempo che ho dovuto passare con la brutta copia il mio quoziente intellettivo non è regredito tanto da non farmi più trovare la strada di casa-/I /P PAdesso la ragazza era nel panico, e aveva fatto tutto da sola, visto che Cain non le aveva dato alcuna ragione di pensare che fosse un cretino, o almeno non ancora./P PStava quasi per darsela a gambe e mandare all' aria tutto, quando il professore entrò in aula, ed invitò tutti i suoi studenti a prendere i loro posti./P PLa povera Loyola, piuttosto che fare una brutta impressione sul nuovo professore, preferì rischiare, e si mise a sedere accanto a Cain, che però aveva notato i cambiamenti emotivi della ragazza, da uno stato di felicità, a uno di dubbio, fino ad arrivare a quello di panico ed infine, rassegnazione./P PDiciamo che non ci aveva praticamente capito nulla. Comunque non diede peso alla cosa./P IP-Mà, chi le capisce le ragazze, vabbè, iniziamo un'altra noiosissima lezione- /P /IPE senza nemmeno dare un occhiata al suo professore, chiuse gli occhi./P P"Buon giorno ragazzi!" disse loro un allegro omuncolo che stava seduto alla cattedra./P P"so che non mi conoscete, infatti sono un supplente./P PVedete, il vostro professore ha avuto un incidente quindi sarò io a farvi lezione."/P PCain sospirò./P P-IUffa…un altro incompetente… adesso ci dirà che visto che starà con noi solo per poco tempo, ci farà studiare liberamente, magari riesco a parlare con questa Loyola e a capire perché si è rattristata tutta d'un tratto.-/P /IPPeccato che il fato (o meglio io…autrice sadica e crudele) aveva ben altro in mente./P P"Allora" continuò a parlare allegramente il supplente/P P"visto che starò con voi per un po', sapete, il vostro insegnante è all' ospedale, non è niente di particolarmente grave, ma ha bisogno di almeno due mesi per riprendersi del tutto"/P P-IOh beh, poco male…lo sopporterò-/P /IPPensò il ragazzo che non stava nemmeno guardando in faccia il suo nuovo insegnante, ma che era troppo occupato a guardarsi le scarpe./P P"Quindi, visto che non so a che punto siete, ora facciamo un piccolo compituccio" continuò a parlare allegramente l' ometto, sempre sorridente./P P"Prendete carta e penna."/P P-IUffa, oggi mi tocca anche questa. Vabbè, farò questo compito impegnandomi almeno un po', così si renderà subito conto che a me non ha assolutamente nulla da insegnare e mi lascerà in pace./P /IPCain stava prendendo a fatica dei fogli dalla sua cartella quando gli tornarono in mente le parole della scommessa che aveva fatto con Eros quella stessa mattina/P P BCain, devi fare finta di essere un deficiente a Chimica per tutta la giornata /P /BPIl ragazzo rimase pietrificato./P IP-Oh No…No…No…No…No…No..NO! Non è possibile! Non posso! Oddio come faccio!-/P /IPIn quel momento gli venne in mente solo una parola: BS.O.S./P /BPLoyola, intanto, riusciva a fatica a nascondere un sorriso./P P-IBene, fino ad ora ha sempre avuto quella faccia annoiata e adesso guarda come si preoccupa-/P /IPPensò questo fino a quando non notò che Cain aveva iniziato a sbiancare. E si preoccupò./P PCerto, era contenta che adesso non aveva più quell' aria strafottente, ma il ragazzo le piaceva, non era normale che fosse diventato così bianco tutto a un tratto./P P"Hargreaves?" gli chiese appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla./P P"Cain? Stai bene? Mi sembri un po' bianco, è tutto a posto?"/P PCain stava quasi per sorridere….quasi./P PIl problema stava nel fatto che stava male veramente, ma non per cause naturali./P PSappiamo già che Cain è un vero esperto quando si tratta di veleni, tanto che, sfruttandone alcuni, è riuscito a creare sostanze meno nocive dei veleni stessi, ma altrettanto pericolose se in mano a persone che non sono in grado si gestirle./P PTra queste, ce ne sono due che porta sempre con se./P

P1) è un potentissimo sonnifero che fa effetto anche solo a contatto con la pelle, pericoloso perché funziona fino a quando non si prende l' antidoto./P PQuindi, volendo, una persona potrebbe anche restare incosciente per un periodo di tempo infinito./P

P2) l' alta è una sostanza che Cain chiama S.O.S. /P PPer cui, se ingerita, provoca in pochi secondi, gli stessi sintomi di una forte influenza, non curabile con i farmaci normali, ma solo con il proprio antidoto, altrimenti non è che peggiora, ma non migliora neanche./P

PMorale della favola, il nostro caro conte, una volta capita la situazione, piuttosto che sottomettere la sua autorità a quella del proprio insegnante come farebbe ogni alunno normale, aveva preferito ammalarsi bevendo di nascosto una boccetta intera di S.O.S./P P"Non mi sento molto bene" bisbigliò a Loyola , appoggiandosi al banco e quasi cascando dalla sedia./P P-Ioddio, ma sta veramente male…-/Ipensò la ragazza, che subito alzò la mano per attirare l' attenzione del suo professore./P PL' ometto seduto alla cattedra, che stava per dettare le domande del compito, la guardò sorridendo dolcemente./P P"Si signorina…?"/P P"Matamoros" gli offrì Loyola "sono Loyola Matamoros"/P P"Cosa posso fare per lei signorina Matamoros?"/P P"Ecco, vede, il mio compagno qui non si sente molto bene, penso che sarebbe meglio lasciarlo andare in infermeria"/P P"Ma davvero? Lo porti qui signorina" le rispose l' insegnante sempre sorridendo./P PLoyola si girò subito verso di Cain e lo prese sotto braccio./P P"Cain? Ce la fai?" gli chiese preoccupata aiutandolo ad alzarsi./P PAnche solo così riusciva a sentire che aveva la febbre alta./P P-IDio mio, ma come ha fatto? Stava bene un attimo fa…-/P /IPA fatica Loyola riuscì a portarlo fino alla cattedra e lì il professore lo guardò, e nonostante si vedesse di lontano che stava male, l' ometto continuava a sorridere come se niente fosse, e sempre allegro, prese una fialetta da uno dei cassetti della cattedra e la passò a Loyola./P P"è una medicina eccezionale, fagliela bere un po' "/P PLoyola era scioccata./P P-IMa questo qui è pazzo-/P /IP"Scusi professore, non è per mancarle di rispetto, ma dubito assai fortemente che una qualsiasi sostanza possa curare o far ammalare qualcuno all' istante"/P IP-Beata ignoranza-/I pensò Cain che iniziava a trovare Loyola sempre più interessante./P P-Iche carina, si preoccupa per me senza neanche conoscermi…magari non è scema come credevo..-/P /IP"Signorina Matamoros" la voce del suo professore lo portò fuori dai suoi pensieri./P P"Gliela faccia prendere che poi ne riparliamo"/P PLoyola, però, non si muoveva, e continuava a fissare il suo docente con occhi scettici e increduli./P PQuesto fino a quando non si sentì togliere di mano la fialetta./P PInfatti, Cain, vedendo che Loyola esitava, e volendole rendere le cose più semplici, decise di fare a modo suo, prendendole la fialetta di mano e bevendola./P PDopo di questo, guardò il suo professore negli occhi che adesso aveva uno sguardo trionfale in volto perché convinto di averlo appena guarito./P IP-oh, quanto ti sbagli-/P /IPSi disse Cain sorridendo a sua volta, e subito dopo, cadde a terra./P P"Cain!" urlò Loyola afferrandolo giusto un momento prima che si scontrasse con il pavimento./P P"Accidenti, Cain come stai?"/P P"Benissimo" le rispose il ragazzo con un filo di voce "Mai stato meglio"/P P-Isi, ma intanto sei sarcastico- /P /IPPensò Loyola che però, piuttosto che riprendere Cain, preferì rifarsela con il suo professore./P P"Ma cosa gli ha dato!"/P P"Si calmi signorina!" la rimproverò l' ometto che adesso, però, non rideva più. /P P"Gli ho soltanto dato una medicina efficacissima"/P P"Ma sì! Certo! Si vede di lontano che ha proprio fatto effetto! Ma mi faccia il piacere, io lo porto in infermeria!"/P PE senza nemmeno aspettare che il professore le rispondesse, aiutò Cain ad alzarsi e tenendolo con una mano sul fianco e una sotto le spalle, si incamminarono verso l' infermeria./P PUna volta che le porte dell' aula di laboratorio si furono chiuse alle loro spalle, Loyola sospirò scuotendo la testa./P P"Mi dispiace, avrei dovuto portarti subito fuori e basta.."/P PIl tono preoccupato della ragazza lo sorprese notevolmente, ma mai quanto il fatto che lei, apparentemente tanto composta e controllata, avesse appena risposto male e voltato le spalle al proprio professore solo per lui, che tra l' altro aveva appena conosciuto./P P"Stai tranquilla, non è nulla" le disse Cain per tranquillizzarla, non c' era niente di cui preoccuparsi, ma lei non lo sapeva./P P"Come nulla? Non ti reggi nemmeno in piedi! E poi quell' incompetente ti ha pure dato quella specie di robaccia…si, medicina un cavolo!"/P P"Già…" decise di concordare con lei, anche se dentro di sé la pensava in tutt' altro modo./P P-IPiccina, quell' antidoto probabilmente era anche efficace, ma io ho fatto quella pozione apposta così che anche se prendessi un antidoto che però non è il mio, gli effetti non diminuiscono…..però questo Loyola non lo deve sapere-/P /IP"Forza Cain che ci siamo, poi durante la pausa pranzo vado a riprendere le nostre cartelle"/P PLoyola non tentava più nemmeno di nascondere il fatto che fosse preoccupatissima./P PSapeva di averlo appena conosciuto, ma essendo un Itako, poteva capire facilmente se una persona fosse maligna o meno, e l' aura di Cain non era proprio purissima, ma aveva qualcosa di particolare, per cui non ne aveva mai percepita una simile./P PE poi, diciamocelo, dopo aver passato un anno intero in coppia col Lombardini, la prospettiva di avere come compagno di laboratorio un ragazzo come Cain era un sogno./P IP-non sono disperata- /IPensò Loyola contenta del fatto che fossero quasi arrivati./P P-Iè solo che voglio provare a diventare sua amica, e aiutarlo adesso che ne ha bisogno mi sembra il modo migliore per iniziare a conoscerlo meglio-/P /IP"Dai che siamo arrivati"/P PErano finalmente arrivati in infermeria./P PEra una stanza tranquilla, con i muri tutti bianchi, larga quanto una normale aula di lezione. /P PSul lato destro della stanza c' erano 5 letti con la spalliera attaccata al muro, mentre su quello sinistro, c' erano alcuni scaffali con vari medicinali e una scrivania, dove di solito stava una infermiera o un infermiere, che però, adesso non c' era./P PErano soli./P P-IPer fortuna-/I Cain tirò un sospiro di sollievo./P P-ISe ci fosse stato Ului/U mi avrebbe fatto una partaccia-/P /IPAdesso Loyola lo stava aiutando a camminare verso il fondo dell' aula, e quando arrivarono all' ultimo lettino, lo aiutò a sdraiarcisi sopra./P P"Cain, senti, vuoi che cerchi qualcosa negli armadietti? Magari un aspirina…non lo so…/P PAccidenti, è Paolina che in genere si occupa di queste cose quando una di noi sta male.."/P PL' ultima parte del discorso era più rivolta a se stessa che a Cain, infatti lui non ci aveva capito assolutamente niente. In più, gli stava venendo il mal di testa a guardare Loyola che, parlando tra se e se, stava rovistando in tutti gli scaffali con l' aria di un gatto disidratato che cerca una granita./P P"Chi è Paolina?"/P PLe chiese Il ragazzo una volta che Loyola si decise a mettersi a sedere su una sedia accanto a lui, con in mano un aspirina e un bicchiere d' acqua./P P"Una tra le amiche con le quali divido l' appartamento. È nel campus, non molto lontano da qui./P PSiamo in tante, anche contando le Boozye, ma lei è l' unica che ci capisce qualcosa in fatto di arti curative. È un alchimista fantastica, io sono abbastanza brava in chimica, mi posso inventare quasi di tutto, ma quando si tratta di antidoti o medicine mi trovo un po' in difficoltà. Preferisco di gran lunga il lato scientifico della materia."/P PGli rispose la ragazza sorridendogli./P IP-Però, è veramente carina. Aspetta un attimo….ha detto Boozye?-/P /IP"Scusami ma, hai detto che siete in tante? E chi sono queste Boozye?"/P PCain non capiva bene perché, ma voleva saperne di più su di lei./P P"Beh, io divido l' appartamento con tre mie amiche: Paolina, Ana ed Elisa./P PCi siamo conosciute nei primi anni del liceo quindi siamo molto legate. Poi, ho una sorella più piccola, Alejandra, che abbiamo scoperto è la terza Boozye"./P P-IRieccoci con questa parola, ma cosa è una Boozye?-/P /IPCome leggendogli nella mente, il che non era difficile visto che Cain la stava guardando come se stesse parlando un'altra lingua, Loyola continuò./P P"Vedi, è un po' complicato…. Non so se mi crederai…"/P P"E perché non dovrei?"/P P"Ecco, prima rispondi a questo: Credi nella magia?"/P PAdesso Cain le aveva proprio sentite tutte./P P-IMa che razza di domanda? Se me l' avessero fatta due anni fa mi sarei messo a ridere, ma dopo quello che ho passato con Eros e Michael, la risposta è una soltanto-/P /IPMentre il ragazzo pensava a tutto questo, Loyola, vedendolo esitare, avrebbe voluto sotterrarsi./P P-IMa che razza di domanda gli ho fatto! Sono impazzita! Mi sta fissando in modo strano… oddio, magari sta pensando al nome di uno psicologo da cui mandarmi! Penserà che sono una matta! Devo andarmene…-/P /IPStava quasi per alzarsi quando sentì la sua risposta./P P"Certo"/P PLoyola scattò la testa in direzione di Cain e lo fissò dritto negli occhi./P P"Cosa hai detto?"/P P"Certo. Certo che ci credo nella magia."/P P"Veramente? Oddio, per un momento ho pensato che mi credessi una matta" /P PLoyola tirò un sospiro di sollievo./P P"Fidati" le disse Cain " è più facile il contrario… ma dimmi che sono queste Boozye"/P P"Allora diciamo che è una nuova razza sperimentale di Demoni. Il problema è che non sono proprio delle creature degli inferi, hanno più la cattiveria dei demoni normali, ma sono molto più potenti. Come mentalità, assomigliano più a quella di una Barbie, tutte trucchi e scarpe."/P P"Vorrai dire trucchi, scarpe e vestiti?"/P P"No, no, gli importa assai di quello che indossano, potrebbero anche andare in giro nude per quello che le riguarda, ma basta che abbiano delle scarpe da urlo. Per me da urlo perché non mi piacciono, ma l' ultima volta che io e la Z (zi) abbia nascosto i loro ultimi acquisti ,ci hanno murate vive in una diga mentre dormivamo. Quindi, vedi, sono un po' cattive."/P PSorprendentemente, Cain stava ascoltando tutto con molta attenzione, al contrario delle aspettative di Loyola, che si aspettava che si mettesse a correre in cerchio urlando e agitando le braccia. /P P(Le era già successa una cosa simile, ma questa è un'altra storia.) /P P"E questa Z (zi) chi sarebbe?"/P P"Ah, scusami, è solo il soprannome di una delle mie amiche, Elisa. Ma la chiamiamo tutti Z (zi)"/P P"E lei cosa c' entra con queste Boozye?"/P P"è la sorella maggiore della prima Boozye, Gianna. Poi viene Giulia, la sua migliore amica e infine Alejandra."/P P"Come fate a convivere con queste bestiole?"/P PLoyola si mise a ridere al nomignolo./P P"Ecco, ci sono tre entità diverse, chiamiamole così, che possono contenere e controllare il potere distruttivo delle Boozye, e sono il stana dell' ira, che però noi non abbiamo ancora mai visto/P PLe Guard, che sono dei guardiani con poteri particolare in grado di tenere testa alle bestiacce di cui stiamo parlando, e-"/P PCain a quel punto la interruppe./P P"Chi sono queste Guard? Che poteri hanno?"/P IP-accidenti, ma gli interessa veramente? Tanto vale approfittarne allora!-/P /IP"Le Guard sono tre, come le Boozye, e siamo Io, Elisa e Paolina. Poi, esiste anche una /P PBoozye-Guard, che sarebbe l' Ana, chiamata così perché non è sempre dalla stessa parte. /P PA volte aiuta le Boozye e a volte aiuta noi./P PA proposito dei poteri, abbiamo tutte poteri molto differenti, ma non posso entrare troppo in dettaglio. Io sono un' Itako, Paolina riesce a capire se una persona sta mentendo o meno, ed è molto controllata, una dote necessaria quando si ha a che fare con una Boozye./P PElisa è una Miko, e infine, Ana è una veggente./P POra, Cain, io mi rendo conto che magari tutte queste cose potranno sembrarti assurde, ma è la pura verità, fino all' ultima cellula diabolica delle Boozye."/P P-IA me non sembra matta….penso di poterle credere…-/P /IP"Comunque, tornando al discorso di prima, c' è poi la terza entità che può fermare le Boozye, che poi è anche la più potente. Il problema sta nel fatto che la maggior parte delle volte lascia a noi l' onore di sbrigarcela da sole. È un po' sadico nei nostri confronti…."/P P"E chi sarebbe?"/P P"ah, scusami, è Lucifero, o meglio detto Kira"/P PA Cain per poco non gli cascarono gli occhi./P P-IOra si che le credo. Mioddio, e se lo sapesse Michael?-/P /IP"Si, siamo quasi sempre da lui, negli inferi, l' ultima volta gli abbiamo fatto una partaccia./P PE comunque, non è che lui sia molto, molto più potente di noi una volta che uniamo le forze tutte e quattro. È che tutte e tre le Boozye perdono completamente quel poco di cervello che hanno una volta che vedono Kira. Lo amano alla follia, quindi non reagiscono."/P P"Avete questo tipo di rapporto con Lucifero?" Le chiese Cain sconvolto./P PLe poche volte che aveva visto insieme Kira e suo fratello Michael, gli era parsa una persona degna del nome di -Signore di tutti i mali-, non aveva avuto nemmeno il coraggio di parlargli./P P"Effettivamente può sembrare strano, ma noi siamo le uniche Guard che esistono, e se dovessimo lasciare tutte e tre le Boozye negli inferi a piede libero, sono sicura che impazzirebbe anche Kira./P PQuindi, in poche parole, gli stiamo facendo un favore."/P P"Wow…. Che storia…" /P PCain non poteva quasi crederci./P P-IAccidenti, come ho fatto a non notarla prima? Persone come lei o le sue amiche, se dice la verità, con dei poteri e delle qualità così ambigue, dovrebbero avere un aura molto insolita. Almeno Michael ed Eros avrebbero dovuto percepirle…. Magari sono qui solo da poco."/P /IP"Cambiando discorso.." iniziò ancora a parlarle Cain /P P" come mai non ti ho mai vista in classe fino ad ora? Era il tuo primo giorno in questa scuola?"/P P"Oh no! Ma vedi, io ho due anni in meno di te, l' anno scorso ho fatto il corso del primo anno, e visto che le cose per me erano quasi troppo facili, ho fatto il corso del secondo anno in questi primi due mesi, e sono entrata subito in quello del terzo."/P PAdesso Cain era davvero senza parole./P P-IOk, è carina, simpatica, dolce, con dei poteri magici e intelligente. Qualcuno lassù mi deve volere bene-/P /IPA Loyola, però, si limitò a dire Bravissima./P P"Senti Cain, io ho un'altra ora di lezione, Storia, ma posso tornare dopo la pausa pranzo ok/P PDopo passo in laboratorio a prendere il tuo zaino, tu resta qui e non ti muovere!"/P P"si mamma"/P PDopo di che , Loyola si alzò dalla sedia, e sempre sorridendogli uscì dall' infermeria./P PAdesso era in corridoio, ma non riusciva a toglierselo dalla testa./P P-IDio mio che occhi. Mai visti così belli. E poi che fisico…. Accidenti, spero di non averlo spaventato con tutti i miei discorsi… però sembrava interessato. Vabbè, lo vedrò più tardi-/P /IPE confortata dal fatto che lo avrebbe rivisto, si diresse verso la sua prossima aula di lezione./P

P /P P /P PJa Ne/P PZ.Z./P

P /P P /P/FONT/BODY /HTML 


End file.
